Su protegida
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: 1733. Rebekah no podía creer lo que veía. Una bebé sola en mitad de la calle, sufriendo el frío invernal. Debió dar media vuelta y largarse, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar recogió a la pequeña y le dio refugio y un nombre; Caroline. La niña crecerá, poco a poco ganándose el cariño del híbrido, convirtiéndose así en su debilidad y en su posible salvación... o quizá en su castigo.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de TVD pertenecen a la gran escritora L.J Smith y a la cadena de televisión estadounidense CW.

Esta historia va dedicada a mi mejor amigo, (que el pobre le está cogiendo asco a Klaroline por mi culpa) Gracias por escucharme siempre, aguantarme y por ser la única persona en este mundo capaz de aceptarme tal y como soy. No sé como podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, le estoy muy agradecida a cierta persona porque sin ella no estaríamos tan unidos como ahora. Aunque hay algo que nunca te perdonaré, y es que me insultaras llamándome Julie Plec ese día. Eso me dolió, cabrón. Pero aun así, te quiero muchísimo y te lo voy a ir demostrando día a día.

.

* * *

**Su protegida.**

* * *

.

.

Introducción.

.

_Francia. 1733._

_._

Sus zapatos chapoteaban en el suelo al caminar por las calles, empapados a causa de los innumerables charcos que habían quedado tras una noche de tormenta. El aire era denso. La humedad palpable en el ambiente, suficiente como para crisparle el cabello.

La ciudad entera se vio sumergida en un profundo silencio, en sintonía con sus taciturnas lágrimas, que silenciosas caían por sus mejillas, resbalando por ellas hasta perderse en el suelo. Añadiendo una gota más en los tristes charcos.

Su aspecto era deplorable: mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, el rostro cubierto de restos de lágrimas y su recogido deshecho por el viento, dejando varios mechones rubios sueltos. Pero ciertamente poco le importaba a ella su parecer, tenía asuntos más importantes en mente.

Rebekah había tomado una decisión. En esa misma noche de diciembre todo cambiaría. Aquella podría ser la mejor decisión de su larga existencia, la cual daría comienzo a una nueva vida, a su libertad y su ansiada felicidad. O bien podría dictar su sentencia y marcar su final.

Iba a traicionarlo. Después de siete siglos a su lado ahora iba a abandonarlo.

Un dolor se afligió a su pecho ante tal pensamiento, lo cual significó también la llegada de los odiosos remordimientos.

_No_. Ella ya había decidido. No iba a retroceder, no ahora. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

Dos calles más y llegaría a la granja de Gintein. Podría comprarse un buen caballo, pero dado el cariño que ese hombre profesaba a sus sementales la mejor opción sería alquilar su carruaje. Él la dejaría en la ciudad más cercana, y ella tendría el tiempo suficiente para ocultar su rastro, y finalmente, desaparecer. Iría al noroeste. A Alemania. quizá entonces cogiera un barco que la llevara a Estados Unidos. Y así empezaría su nueva vida. Lejos de él.

Tres días, pensó. Nik empezaría a sospechar tres días después. El primer día que él notara su ausencia solo serviría para aumentar su enfado. El segundo, empezarían sus preocupaciones. Y el tercer día, se dijo, Nik saldría en su búsqueda.

Nik.

Las lágrimas empezaron a nublar su vista. No pudo reprimir un sollozo ante los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente.

''_¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que acabe la tormenta?''_

''_Siempre estaré contigo, Bekah. No importa que pase.''_

Era cierto. Nunca se alejó de su lado, era ella misma la que ahora se empeñaba en hacerlo.

¿Por qué? La respuesta era sencilla y a la vez complicada, difícil de aceptar. Fue él mismo quien la hizo huír, al destrozarle la vida, al mantenerla a su lado como su prisionera. La amenazó día tras día con clavarle una daga en el corazón y encerrarla en un ataúd como a su hermano Finn, quien llevaba muerto desde la edad media. Klaus la privó de su libertad, y con eso había ocasionado que ella quisiera escapar.

Rebekah le quería, podía jurar al cielo lo mucho que quería a su hermano, aun y cuando éste se esforzaba por hacerse odiar. Pero aquello ya no tenía remedio. Había llegado un punto en el que ya no pudo soportar sus malos tratos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaron un solo día sin discutir? ¿Cuándo la escuchó, y por una sola vez, accedió a sus caprichos?

Caprichos. Así llamaba él al amor.

''_el amor es la principal debilidad de un vampiro''_

Pero ella, a diferencia de su hermano, lo había vivido. Había estado enamorada antes y podía asegurar que el amor la hacía fuerte.

La debilidad y la tristeza no llegaron por culpa de su amante, sino por su pérdida. Su asesinato. Klaus lo mató enfrente de ella, sin mostrar la más mínima pizca de compasión, inmune ante su llanto suplicante.

Al final del día, era su propio hermano quien acababa hiriéndola. Ella a partir de ahora debía aprender a vivir sin él. No serían más Klaus y ella. Simplemente Rebekah.

Se cubrió los hombros con su estola de encaje y aceleró el paso. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer libres por sus mejillas. Ella no trató de retenerlas. Durante los siguientes cinco minutos mantuvo la mente en blanco, bloqueando los sabios pensamientos que le advertían que diera media vuelta y regresara con su hermano. Estaba totalmente convencida de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Exhaló el largo aliento contenido cuando vio a lo lejos el establo de Gintein. Y entonces, su determinación desapareció.

Su mente era un caos. Llena de pensamientos contradictorios. ¿Debía seguir? ¿Debía dar media vuelta y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

No se atrevía a dar un paso al frente.

Una mujer pasó por su lado, mirándola con curiosidad. A Rebekah no le importó lo más mínimo la pregunta en sus ojos. Su atención fue a parar en la cesta que llevaba la mujer, cubierta con un fino mantel. El olor a levadura la golpeó y la instó a mirar al interior de la taberna, donde pudo apreciar a un hombre sacando el pan del horno. Rebekah pensó seriamente en abandonar su plan de huida, entrar allí y darle un empujoncito a Anna, la cual observaba a un noble de muy buen ver en silencio. Llevaba tiempo admirándolo, pero nunca se atrevió a presentarse. Rebekah deseó con todas sus fuerzas ayudarla, y luego comprar unos cuantos de esos deliciosos panecillos recién sacados del horno y presentarse en casa con la excusa de que había salido a comprarlos.

Pero no hizo nada de eso.

La inseguridad de Anna y los panecillos crujientes fueron solo una excusa para detener todo aquello. Era el miedo lo que la estaba frenando, lo que la obligaba a abandonar su huida.

Klaus la encontraría y la castigaría. No había forma alguna en el mundo en la que su plan pudiera funcionar.

Rebekah sintió un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral al darse cuenta. Y entonces, la escuchó. Su salvación. La única que logró acabar con aquella locura.

Al principio lo confundió con el viento que repentinamente se había levantado, golpeando fuerte hacia el norte, pero cuando el ruido se hizo más perceptible, pensó en los maullidos lastimeros de un gato herido. Llevada por la curiosidad, Rebekah agudizó su oído vampírico y salió de dudas.

Era un llanto de bebé. Más desgarrador del que podría llegar a sonar el de un gato moribundo. Sin pensarlo, siguió los lloriqueos que la llevaron a un callejón oscuro y apestoso, junto a la basura en la que seguramente tirarían los restos alimenticios de la taberna.

La criatura estaba envuelta en una sábana blanca, increíblemente sucia. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho ante la visión. Como si el pequeño se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia y quisiera llamarla, empezó a llorar con más insistencia. Su llanto desgarrador le partió el corazón y sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a él.

Su cara estaba cubierta con la sábana, así que se agachó a su lado y la descubrió. Era una niña. De apenas una semana de vida, probablemente menos. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y lloraba, moviendo sus diminutos puños en el aire una vez se vio libre de la sábana que la cubría, como si fuera un cadáver.

Un odio creció dentro de Rebekah al pensar en que alguien pudiera tener tan poco corazón para hacer tal atrocidad. Su fe en la humanidad cayó hasta el suelo y siguió por los infiernos, pero cuando la niña abrió sus ojitos y la miró directamente, el odio desapareció y en su lugar, un inmenso sentimiento se abrió paso en su interior. El instinto maternal que hasta ahora no creía que tuviera la obligó a cogerla en brazos. Y eso hizo.

Tras recogerla del suelo, Rebekah se levantó y la observó, tan diminuta y preciosa entre sus brazos, ahora la pequeña estaba protegida. No podía dejarla allí. Ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias que llevarla a casa supondrían lograron detenerla. Conocía a su hermano, sabía la opinión que tenía de los niños, y se pondría como una fiera cuando la descubriera. Pero, ¿Sería capaz de dañar a un bebé? ¿Tan poco corazón tenía?

Aquello no le importó. Ella no iba a dejar que Klaus le pusiera una mano encima.

Sonrió tristemente al pensar en el trágico final que le hubiera aguardado a la pequeña si ella no la hubiera descubierto, y pasó el peso de la niña a su brazo derecho. Con su mano libre le acarició la mejilla y atrapó una lágrima.

\- Sssh. No llores, mi amor. No voy a dejar que él te haga daño. - prometió, acariciando su suave mejilla con el dorso de la mano, infundiéndole tranquilidad.

Y en ese instante, el llanto de la niña cesó.

* * *

¿Comentarios? ¿Os ha gustado este comienzo? Esto es solo la introducción, ¡obviamente los capítulos serán más largos! Creo que se puede alargar bastante, tengo muchísimas ideas :)

Espero que si habéis llegado aquí, decidáis darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Le tengo muchísimo cariño y voy a poner mucho esfuerzo en escribirla. Ojalá lleguéis a amarla una cuarta parte de lo que yo lo hago.


	2. Capítulo l

**Capítulo I.**

La niña no lloró en todo el trayecto de camino a casa. Se mantenía extrañamente silenciosa, y quieta. No movía un solo dedo. Y eso era malo.

La original caminaba rápido con ella en brazos, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, tratando de protegerla inútilmente de las violentas ráfagas de viento que las golpeaban sin miramientos y terminaron de deshacer el recogido que se había hecho esa mañana. Estaba asustada por la vida de la pequeña. Una niña de menos de una semana de vida no debería estar expuesta ante tan baja temperatura.

Su aspecto empeoraba cada vez más. Sus mejillas habían perdido color, pasando del color rojo al pálido, y sus ojos grises se mantenían cerrados. A juzgar por su respiración, no se había dormido, y eso fue lo único bueno que pudo sonsacar de aquello.

Rebekah aceleró el paso. No podía usar la velocidad vampírica, la pequeña no podría soportar tanto aire de golpe, era demasiado frágil, así que cubriendo su cabecita con la sábana, empezó a correr en dirección al castillo.

Los árboles a su alrededor parecían tener ojos y estar observándola. Las ramas se movían con furia hacia adelante, como si intentaran bloquear el camino de vuelta a casa, _avisándole_. Rebekah sintió un sudor frío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Un mal presentimiento.

.

La original exhaló el largo suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo cuando alcanzó la aldaba de hierro en forma de gárgola de la enorme puerta y llamó. Rezó sus plegarias a los dioses (en los cuales no creía) para que no fuera su hermano quien abriera.

Afortunadamente, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta. No le dio importancia y tiró de ella, que se abrió con un chirrido retumbante que la hizo preguntarse por que demonios no la había hecho arreglar anteriormente.

Tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas bajó la mirada a la temblorosa criatura entre sus brazos y descubrió su rostro.

Sus ojos ahora estaban abiertos. La observaban atentos, y aunque sus labios seguían temblorosos no se había dormido. Rebekah soltó un suspiro de alivio y le dio un beso en la frente. Estaba congelada. Tenía que encontrar mantas y abrigarla cuanto antes.

– Milady, ¿desea que la ayude en algo?

Rebekah dio un respingo al oír la voz de Leah, una de las muchas sirvientas que su hermano tenía, y que también usaba para saciar su sed de sangre. Ellas no cobraban oro, tan solo vivían allí. Se alimentaban en el castillo, se bañaban y dormían en habitaciones apartadas. No conocían otra vida. Habían sido separadas de sus familias y estaban incomunicadas con el resto del mundo. Las únicas ocasiones en las que salían era cuando Rebekah o Klaus les mandaban entregar un mensaje o bien ir a comprar.

Estaban conformes con eso. Venían de familias pobres que no tenían nada que llevarse a la boca. En esa casa en cambio, tenían todo lo que necesitaban, y de no haber sido así, no podrían quejarse. Todas y cada una de ellas estaban bajo la compulsión de Klaus, que las obligaba a creer que eran felices y a jurar que no escaparían.

– ¡Leah! Gracias al cielo. Tienes que ayudarme. Está… está muerta de frío. – Rebekah le mostró la criatura en sus brazos y la criada se cubrió la cara con las manos.

– Una niña. – la miró con asombro – ¿Cómo...?

No le estaba preguntando donde la había encontrado. Rebekah sabía a que se refería la muchacha. Lo que no se atrevía a preguntar: ''_¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido traer una niña a casa, con Lord Niklaus aquí_?''

Era totalmente comprensible, de no haber estado tan determinada en cuidar a ese bebé ella también se hubiera escandalizado ante tal osadía.

– La encontré en la ciudad. Estaba sola, necesitaba mi ayuda – los ojos se le humedecieron, y la miró buscando consuelo, rezando para que la entendiera.

La chica asintió rápidamente, pero la original sabía que en realidad estaba aterrada. Podía saber sus pensamientos con solo observar la expresión de su rostro. Ella no quería tener nada que ver con esa niña.

Klaus se enfadaría.

Se enfadaría con ella y la echaría a la calle, si es que no la mataba.

Se enfadaría también con Rebekah y mataría a la niña.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero en lugar de mencionar alguno de esos pensamientos dijo:

– Le prepararé un baño caliente.

Rebekah asintió.

– Gracias, muchas gracias. – En otra ocasión no le hubiera dado las gracias por ello. Al fin y al cabo no era más que una criada. Estaba allí para complacer sus deseos y no tenía voz ni voto en esa casa. Pero ahora sentía la necesidad de agradecerle.

Y cuando la joven empezó a subir las escaleras en forma de caracol con suma rapidez, a mitad de camino se detuvo y se giró. La observó con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Rebekah le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que avanzara, y finalmente la chica hecha un manojo de nervios siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta desaparecer de su visión.

La puerta del gran salón se abrió con un sonoro golpe y la figura de Klaus apareció por ella.

Rebekah retrocedió dos pasos con la bebé en brazos, y cubrió con la sábana todo lo que quedaba a la vista de ella, como si con eso pudiera protegerla de su hermano.

– ¡Rebekah! – saludó con sorpresa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella se sorprendió ante su alegría, pensó que tras su última discusión seguiría enfadado.

– Tengo que decir que estoy un poco sorprendido. No te esperaba por aquí durante… una semana al menos. Supuse que necesitarías tiempo para superar la muerte de tu querido… – fingió estrujarse la cabeza, al intentar recordar – oh, ¿cómo se llamaba?

En otra ocasión la ira se hubiera apoderado del cuerpo de la Original. Él sabía exactamente como se llamaba. Ella misma había gritado el nombre de Renard al llorar sobre su cuerpo sin vida, mientras Klaus la observaba con una sonrisa pavorosa.

Rebekah no contestó. No sintió rabia, ni deseos de clavarle una estaca como la noche anterior, sino miedo. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar al recordar los sucesos de esa nefasta noche. Pero en lugar de pensar en su amante, sus pensamientos fueron dirigidos a la pequeña.

Klaus no tuvo la más mínima pizca de compasión con Renard, ¿Sería diferente con ella?

Por inseguridad o por miedo debió estrechar a la criatura con demasiada fuerza contra su pecho porque esta empezó a llorar. Y ese fue su gran error.

El mundo se le vino abajo al instante cuando vio la mirada de su hermano cambiar. Los ojos dejaron de brillar con diversión y se tornaron más negros, fríos y vacíos. Era esa mirada la que había visto tantas veces, lo cual indicaba que estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre alguien y arrancarle la cabeza.

Clavó la mirada en la criatura envuelta en la sábana.

– ¿Qué traes ahí?

Cuando el híbrido empezó a caminar hacia su hermana como un depredador queriendo intimidar a su presa, esta retrocedió un paso.

Él se detuvo, alzando una ceja.

– ¿Por qué huyes, hermanita? ¿Qué estás escondiendo? – Preguntó con falsa diversión y una sonrisa lobuna.

Sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer, intimidarla. Pero ella no iba a dejar que eso pasara, así que con voz firme espetó:

– Aléjate de ella, Nik.

– ¿Ella? – preguntó suavemente.

– La encontré en la ciudad. – La sonrisa del híbrido desapareció, y con eso, también el valor de Rebekah se disipó. – Estaba sola, frágil y asustada. – Explicó con rapidez, suplicando al cielo que él lo entendiera.

– Hubiera muerto de no haber sido por mi.

No obtuvo de Klaus la reacción que esperaba. No gritó como un loco ni empezó a destruir todo a su paso, sino que la miró tremendamente serio.

Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula antes de responder.

– ¿Qué intentas decir?

– Ella… no tiene a nadie.

– Cariño, no des rodeos. Suéltalo de una vez. – la desafió. Porque la forma con la que dijo eso no pudo ser otra cosa que un desafío.

– ¡No tiene a nadie, Nik! – gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y con eso el híbrido perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Primero se presentaba en casa con un bebé llorón en brazos, y después se le quedaba mirando como si fuera un monstruo. Como si temiera que fuera a abalanzarse sobre ella para comérsela. ¿Por qué motivo haría eso?

Y entonces, por fin entendió.

Apretó los puños. No, ella no podía ser tan estúpida.

O quizá si.

– Te he hecho una maldita pregunta.

Ella no dijo una palabra, y abrazó a la niña contra su pecho.

– ¡CONTÉSTAME! - Cuando vio a su hermana estremecerse ante su tono, luchó por reprimir una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Estaba asustada, y eso estaba bien. Tenía motivos para estarlo, al fin y al cabo la noche anterior le demostró de lo que era capaz. Y supuso que a ella le quedó claro, dado que tenía la mirada fija en sus pies, sin valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

Klaus respiró calmadamente, intentando relajarse. No tenía que perder los estribos.

Quería que su hermana lo temiera, pero no quería asustarla demasiado. El otro día ya vivió demasiadas emociones por su culpa.

Quizá la estaba presionando demasiado, pero aquello fue necesario.

Rebekah cometía demasiados errores. Metía la pata hasta el fondo al enamorarse con tanta facilidad. Mikael estaba en su búsqueda. Era cuestión de tiempo que apareciera en Francia y tuvieran que huir nuevamente. Cuando ese momento llegara, Rebekah tendría que haber dejado atrás a Renard, y eso la hubiera dejado devastada. Todo lo que él hizo fue cortar el problema de raíz antes de que éste supusiera otro más grande.

Había matado a Renard por Mikael, porque ellos no podían cometer el error de preocuparse por nadie, y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, con una bebé en brazos.

Tenía que ser una broma.

– ¡¿Por qué demonios la has traído a casa?!

– ¡No pienso dejar que muera! – Klaus se quedó atónito. – ¿Pretendes que vuelva a dejarla donde la encontré? ¿Para que muera de frío en mitad de la calle? Puedo haber hecho muchas barbaridades a lo largo de mi vida, pero jamás mataría a un bebé.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Cuidarla tú? ¿En mi propia casa? – Soltó una carcajada carente de diversión - ¿de verdad crees que voy a dejarte?

– No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Nik. – dijo ella, y Klaus arqueó las cejas – Si no la quieres aquí, me iré con ella a otro sitio. Voy a hacerme cargo de la niña, ¡quieras o no!

En menos de un segundo Klaus ya había rodeado su cuello con la mano y empezado a ahogarla. Rebekah jadeó con sorpresa.

– ¡IRTE! – Escupió con rabia.

La pequeña rompió en un llanto desgarrador que resonó por toda la casa.

– ¿Así que la elijes a ella, POR ENCIMA DE MI? – gritó con furia y apretó el agarre en su cuello – Dime Rebekah, ¿me abandonarías por ella?

Rebekah abrió la boca para responder a su pregunta y con ello cometer el mayor error de su vida. Pero aun quedaba lucidez en su cerebro, así que se reprimió.

– Nik, por favor – suplicó, con los ojos húmedos – No tiene a nadie. Yo solo…

– ¡No tiene a nadie! ¿Y por eso se te ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea de traerla aquí, para que yo mismo acabe el trabajo de sus padres al abandonarla para que muriera? – siseó – Te aseguro Rebekah, que como no saques _**eso **_de mi casa en este instante, yo mismo le arrancaré su diminuto corazón del pecho y me lo comeré delante de ti.

Por segunda vez en todo el día, su hermana le sorprendió. Le escupió en la cara. Klaus se alejó, llevándose las manos a los ojos y soltando un gruñido gutural.

– ¡Mírala, Klaus! – Gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿¡De verdad eres capaz de dañarla!? ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo si eres capaz!

Reuniendo todo su valor Rebekah estiró los brazos y le acercó a la niña que no dejaba de llorar.

El híbrido se apartó las manos de su rostro y clavó la mirada en la pequeña, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. A Rebekah se le congeló el corazón.

Había confiado en que quedaba bondad en su hermano, pero ahora veía la dura realidad. Era capaz de asesinar a un bebé inocente. Iba a hacerlo.

Antes de que Klaus pudiera atacarla, Rebekah subió las escaleras a velocidad vampírica con la niña en brazos, desapareciendo de su visión en menos de un segundo.

Klaus soltó un grito desgarrador.

– ¡REBEKAH!

.

La original cerró de un portazo y bloqueó la puerta de su habitación con una estantería, como si con eso pudiera evitar la entrada de su hermano. Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentada con la niña en brazos y rompió a llorar con ella.

Lloró por la niña, que no le quedaría mucho tiempo de vida. Hubiera sido mucho mejor dejarla morir allí donde la encontró, junto a esa basura. Moriría congelada. Era triste, pero esa muerte era preferible a la que le esperaba.

También lloró por su hermano. Porque fuera quien fuese ese, no era su hermano. Ese niño dulce que juró estar siempre a su lado, que la protegía de todo y solo quería su felicidad, el hermano que más quería, y el que poseía el corazón más grande y bondadoso.

Ese no era su Klaus.

.

Iba a ir en su búsqueda, le arrancaría la niña de los brazos y le rompería el cuello. Después le clavaría una estaca a su hermana y la torturaría hasta que le suplicara que le arrancara el corazón del pecho, y cuando ese momento llegara, no lo haría.

Pero en lugar de subir las escaleras, se giró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó el chirrido familiar de ésta al abrirse.

Una de sus criadas entró, trayendo una cesta repleta de barras de pan. Al verlo parado en mitad del salón en ese estado, se quedó bloqueada.

– ¿Milord?

Sin decir una palabra, Klaus acortó la distancia que la separaba de ella a velocidad vampírica y hundió los colmillos en su cuello.

La chica soltó un grito desgarrador, que solo duró dos segundos. Pasado ese corto intervalo de tiempo, ningún sonido más salió de su garganta. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos hasta el final.

Klaus bebió de ella hasta saciar su hambre, pero no su rabia. Y cuando se separó, miró el cuerpo sin vida en sus brazos, y después al charco enorme de sangre que había dejado.

Apretó los puños al comprobar que había manchado la alfombra y dejó caer con fastidio el cadáver al suelo, sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

– Lo siento, amor. No es nada personal. Has entrado en mal momento y yo necesitaba alguien a quien matar.

Tras decir eso, llamó a una de sus criadas. ''Limpia el estropicio'' dijo simplemente, y se encerró en su estudio, donde lanzó una estantería de libros al suelo, y estrelló varios objetos a la pared para desahogarse.

No funcionó. Un odio inigualable se abrió paso en su interior y juró que su hermana pagaría por elegir a un maldito bebé por encima de él. ¡Un maldito bebé! Pero tenía que relajarse. Ya encontraría el momento de castigar a su hermana. Rebekah no siempre estaría pendiente de la niña, y al mínimo despiste, él se haría cargo de ella.

* * *

**Klaus es un monstruo sin sentimientos. Lo amo.**

**¿Qué opináis de su reacción? Yo no puedo imaginármelo de otra forma. ¡Es Klaus! el híbrido cabrón que tanto amamos, aunque ahora esté en TO sacándose selfies con un bebé y lamiéndole las botas a una humana. *suspira* dejé de seguir la serie por eso. No puedo sentarme y ver como destrozan su personaje poco a poco. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis comentado! sois un cielo. No sabéis lo mucho que significa para mi.**


	3. Capítulo ll

**Capítulo II**

.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que encontró a la niña y desde entonces Rebekah no había vuelto a dormir bien por las noches.

¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando su hermano estaba merodeando por la casa? ¿Cómo podía saber que no intentaría nada contra la pequeña una vez estuviera dormida? No podía cometer un error tan terrible como el que sería dormirse y bajar la guardia. No obstante, Klaus no estaba siempre en casa - solía salir para ir a la taberna (o a hacer a saber qué maldades) y en esos momentos de paz ella aprovechaba para relajarse. O al menos, lo intentaba.

Le era imposible.

No era capaz de dormirse sin tener pesadillas. En ellas la bebé seguía en aquel callejón tras la taberna, tan solo cubierta por una fina sábana blanca y sucia que apenas tapaba su cuerpo. La única diferencia de la realidad era que en los sueños ella no lloraba. Su llanto no la atraía. No pedía su ayuda, y aun así, Rebekah se acercaba a ella. Lo que ocurría a continuación era extraño y un tanto sobrenatural; Una fuerza la repelía a cada paso que daba hacia ella, y se volvía más poderosa e insistente con cada segundo que pasaba. Algo la estaba frenando. El universo entero se estaba poniendo en su contra.

Haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia, Rebekah desafiaba aquella extraña fuerza que se había vuelto contra ella. Tenía que ayudarla, tenía que salvarla. Era lo correcto. ¿Qué clase de persona sería capaz de dejarla allí sola?

Desde luego ella no era una de esas. Podría ser un monstruo, pero jamás llegaría a eso.

Aquella noche el sueño de Rebekah no fue diferente, y al igual que en el resto, una vez se puso de rodillas al lado del bebé acercó la mano a la sábana para descubrir su rostro. Y fue entonces cuando el mundo entero se paró en seco. El viento dejó de soplar, y las voces de la gente en el interior de la posada cesaron al instante.

Silencio. Y de pronto una voz en su cabeza.

_Mira ahora. _

y le hizo caso. Deseó no haberlo hecho, pues una vez retiró la sábana la visión la dejó petrificada.

Lágrimas de sangre cruzaban el rostro de la pequeña. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su boca ensangrentada, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Rebekah fueron sin duda sus ojos negros como el ébano, de naturaleza fantasmal.

Su mirada se posó en la sábana, donde sin ninguna explicación lógica empezaron a aparecer grandes manchas rojas, empapándose poco a poco de la sangre inocente. La sangre de la niña. Por puro instinto retiró las manos horrorizada, y al echar un vistazo en sus palmas las encontró bañadas en ese color rojo carmesí.

_''Tu culpa.''_

¿Su culpa?

¿Lo había sido? ¿Cómo podía haber sido ella la culpable de su asesinato? ¡Ella solo quiso ayudarla! Todo indicaba a que aquello había sido un castigo. Un escarmiento.

Todo era culpa de él.

Klaus.

Una mano grande y fría se aferró a su hombro, causando una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo el cuerpo de la original y la obligó a darse la vuelta, para encontrarse cara a cara con los ojos gélidos de su hermano.

_''Tú. Tú has hecho esto, hermanita.''_

– ¡NO! – Gritó Rebekah incorporándose en la cama de un salto. Gotas de sudor frío recorrían su frente y el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho. A pesar de que su cerebro estaba empezando a aceptar que todo había sido una pesadilla su cuerpo era incapaz de relajarse. Instintivamente giró la cabeza a su derecha para comprobar que la niña estuviera bien. Lo estaba. Acurrucada a su lado de la cama, sus párpados se mantenían cerrados, su respiración era suave y su pecho iba subiendo y bajando a un ritmo lento. Estaba a salvo. Solo entonces Rebekah respiró tranquila, pero no volvió a dormirse. No podía, ni debía. Klaus estaría en algún lugar esperando que se durmiera y bajara la guardia para así volver a casa y deshacerse de la niña.

No podía entretenerse ni un solo minuto.

Con esos pensamientos presentes, Rebekah se obligó a pasar la noche en vela, con los ojos siempre fijos en la pequeña.

Y así era cada noche.

.

Ese tenía que ser el castigo de Klaus. El estar pendiente de la niña las veinticuatro horas del día, de modo que vivía terriblemente estresada y con miedo. ¿Tortura psicólogica, lo llamaban? Debía ser esa una nueva carta de Klaus - que siempre tiraba más para el castigo físico. Su justicia era teñida de rojo, basada en el dolor de las víctimas - todos aquellos que le llevaban la contraria - pero ella era su hermana. ¿No caería tan bajo como para recurrir a tal atrocidad, verdad? No con ella. Él la quería a su extraña manera, o al menos, es lo que Rebekah solía decirse a sí misma.

Sí, la quería. Era un hecho. Y no se lo demostraba consintiendo sus ''caprichos'' sino cambiando su método de castigo.

Fue el primer día de la tercera semana que Rebekah se cruzó con su hermano y éste le dedicó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, recordándole que su tortura estaba recién comenzando.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse. Mil y una peleas se desencadenaron entre ellos, siempre siendo la niña el sujeto de estas. ¿Cuánto más podría vivir así? ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría protegerla de su hermano? No podía estar en esa situación eternamente. Tarde o temprano algo horrible iba a pasar, y cuando ese momento llegara ella sería la única en sentirse culpable.

Cuando ya empezaba a darse por vencida y aceptar que no podía tenerla en esa casa, algo cambió. Después de tres semanas de insomnio y estrés finalmente pudo volver a vivir con total tranquilidad.

Klaus no volvió a casa.

Desde que trajo a la niña él empezó a pasar más tiempo afuera, incapaz de soportar su llanto, irritándose a la primera de cambio, pero hacía tiempo que el híbrido no ponía un pie dentro de casa.

Ya hacía veintitrés días que Rebekah no veía a su hermano. Sin embargo eso no arregló las cosas. No podía distraerse ni un segundo, porque quizá era eso lo que él esperaba de ella. Tendría que ser su nuevo plan, y pensándolo bien, tenía sentido. Sin duda era algo que él haría, ¿verdad? Ese tiempo de calma que le había otorgado era solo un engaño. Todo formaba parte de un plan maquiavélico y retorcido. Tenía que ser así porque definitivamente era imposible que él se hubiera largado y la hubiera dejado atrás…

¿Imposible?

¿Y si era cierto, que la había abandonado?

No volvería a verlo.

No más peleas, no más limitaciones.

Por fin podría vivir tranquila.

Rebekah lejos de sentirse feliz ante esa posibilidad, se sentía devastada. Y cada vez más, dado que esos pensamientos cada día cobraban más fuerza.

Ella había estado a dos pasos de abandonarlo. De no ser por la pequeña ahora mismo estaría en la ciudad alemana Gotinga (o encerrada en un ataúd con una daga en el corazón) pero… no era cierto. Una gran parte de ella le gritaba la verdad, que no habría sido capaz de abandonar a su hermano.

Rebekah hubiera vuelto cabizbaja a casa y hubiera discutido con él una y mil veces, por los siglos de los siglos. Pero nunca se separaría de su lado.

_Siempre y para siempre._

¿Era ese ''siempre y para siempre'' real, o era hora de aceptar que esa promesa había sido rota y olvidada tiempo atrás?

Ya empezaba a creer que sí, pero un milagro le indicó lo contrario. Una noche Klaus volvió a casa.

_''hermanita''_ la saludó con una sonrisa y una inclinación con la cabeza que no era respetuosa ni pretendía serlo.

– ¿Dónde has estado? – Preguntó, y se odió por su tono de voz. Quiso sonar aburrida o incluso enfadada con él por haberse largado sin decir una palabra, pero sin embargo el alivio se vio reflejado en su voz. Tuvo que frenar el impulso de levantarse e ir hacia él - no sabía si para abofetearlo o para abrazarlo.

Rebekah frunció el ceño y se recordó a si misma que las cosas estaban lejos de estar bien entre ellos.

– En Gotinga. Estuve pensando y tenemos propiedades repartidas por las ciudades más importantes del mundo. Sin embargo en Europa solo tenemos una mansión en Italia y en fin, esto – hizo un gesto desdeñoso señalando a su alrededor. Nunca le había gustado la casa, no era ningún secreto. De hecho no tuvieron tiempo para buscar una que los convenciera a ambos. Tuvieron que escapar de Mikael una vez más en cuando menos se lo esperaban. Fueron sin rumbo, y dieron a parar allí. Por alguna extraña razón aun no habían cambiado de refugio.

Klaus frunció el ceño al ver la reacción de Rebekah, que se había quedado congelada desde que él pronunció la palabra '''Gotinga''

– Oh. – Fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Klaus frunció el ceño, pero siguió hablando.

– Hablé con un hombre, Lepard. Es un hombre lobo así que es basura. La cuestión es que compré su mansión y todo su territorio, uno inmenso, realmente amplio. – Sonrió. – Deberías haberlo visto. El paisaje era precioso, la casa estaba situada al lado de un riachuelo, cerca de un bosque… ¡Naturaleza pura, hermanita! – Klaus sonrió al recordarlo. Siempre le había encantado la naturaleza, y sobre todo la tranquilidad, lejos de la gran ciudad. – Estoy deseando empacar y largarnos.

– Pero tenemos una nueva vida aquí – exclamó ella horrorizada. Había hecho nuevas amistades a escondidas de su hermano y realmente le gustaba Francia.

Él sonrió. No era ningún estúpido. Sabía de sobra lo que estaba pasando por la problemática cabecita de su hermana.

– Y por eso lo mejor será esperar. – Rebekah lo miró estupefacta. ¿Realmente estaba pensando en ella?

Y tan rápido como vino, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

– ¿Y dónde está… la criatura llorona?

La decepción volvió a golpearla, aun y cuando ya sabía la verdad. Por supuesto, él no iba a cambiar de opinión respecto a la niña. Todo su buen humor se fue por la ventana.

– No está aquí.

El híbrido arqueó las cejas.

– ¿Finalmente te has decidido por deshacerte de ella?

– No.

La pequeña estaba segura con Anna. Después de mucho pensarlo, había optado por dejarla en casa de una buena amiga, donde Klaus no la encontraría. Pensaba dejarla allí hasta hacerle cambiar de opinión, porque traerla en esos momentos era condenarla a un terrible final. Era la mejor decisión que podía tomar.

Él la miró con dureza.

– Te aconsejo que por una vez en tu vida pienses con coherencia. Si de verdad la aprecias, te desharás de ella. – Sin más se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Rebekah apretó los puños e intentó controlar su temperamento.

– ¿Has venido para quedarte? ¿O volverás a irte sin decir nada?

Klaus se detuvo y la observó.

– Pasaré la noche fuera. Volveré en unos… – pareció pensativo – tres días. Tengo asuntos que resolver.

– ¿Qué asuntos, si es que puede saberse?

Klaus sonrió.

– Lo sabrás cuando regrese, hermanita. Por cierto, no dejes que la niña se acomode demasiado en esta casa. Si al volver me la encuentro, ten por seguro que no dudaré dos veces antes de partirle el cuello. Buenas noches. – tras soltar aquello como si nada siguió subiendo las escaleras, sin darle tiempo a su hermana de contestar.

.

.

– ¿Y está segura de que él…?

– Sí, Anna – Rebekah puso los ojos en blanco – diga lo que diga, él no va a cambiar de opinión. La quiere lejos de él y no va a cambiar sus ideales. Jamás aceptará un bebé en su casa.

– Pero nunca ha hablado directamente con Niklaus del tema.

– Lo hice.

– Estoy segura de que…

– Tú no estabas ahí. – la cortó – Si hubieras visto la forma en la que la miró… como si fuera un lobo hambriento. Juro que iba a saltar sobre ella. Si no llego a apartarla a tiempo…

– Quizá esté exagerando.

– ¡Anna, la quiere muerta! ¡MUERTA! – Gritó sin poder evitarlo, exasperada. No supo si la rabia la había provocado su hermano por ser un maldito monstruo insensible o porque Anna no dejaba de intentar apaciguar las cosas. Era imposible. ¿Acaso no lo entendía? No, desde luego que no. Ella no conocía a Klaus, no sabía quien era realmente – y mucho más importante – _lo que era._

Lo que ambos eran.

La morena se estremeció ante su grito y bajó la mirada, centrándola en la taza de té que sostenía entre las manos. La culpa azotó a Rebekah.

– Lo lamento – Suspiró – Anna, lo siento, de veras…

– No pasa nada – sonrió la joven, aunque cuando levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en ella sus ojos tristes no decían lo mismo que sus palabras.

– Estoy estresada. – admitió Rebekah y soltó un gemido resignado, dejándose recaer contra el respaldo de la silla.

La joven le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

– Es normal. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin dormir bien?

– Ya ni lo recuerdo – rió entre dientes.

Anna la observó con suavidad.

– ¿De verdad él es tan malo como dice?

Rebekah puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ingenuidad e inocencia de su amiga.

Era joven, y sin duda pertenecía a una familia de clase noble. Así que para ella no existía la maldad porque nunca la había visto. Probablemente lo más violento que había llegado a presenciar era a su madre cortándole la cabeza a una gallina con el hacha.

Sonrió.

Era fácil saber lo inocente que era. Siempre que le hablaba de Klaus ella abría los ojos como platos, exceptica ante las barbaridades que oía. Supuso que aunque asentía con la cabeza no terminaba de creerse la mitad de las cosas.

– Es un monstruo. – Dijo simplemente y apartó la mirada, fijándola en la ventana, donde pudo ver a través de ella a un grupo de niños persiguiéndose entre ellos con palos de madera en las manos, usándolas como espadas. Los observó con curiosidad. Por un momento pensó en su infancia, en aquellos tiempos en los que Elijah y Klaus solían batirse en duelo a escondidas de su padre. Eran buenos tiempos, y por aquel entonces su hermano no era así. El tiempo lo había convertido en la peor versión de sí mismo. Su maldad había llegado a un punto en el que hasta ella misma - su propia hermana - lo temía.

– Niklaus puede ser un monstruo, como vos decís, pero ni el propio diablo sería capaz de asesinar con sus propias manos a un bebé inocente.

Rebekah apartó la mirada de la ventana y la centró en su amiga.

– Te olvidas de que el diablo no tiene alma.

– Pero su hermano no es el diablo – rió en voz baja pero al ver el rostro serio de Rebekah, su risa cesó. La original parecía pensativa. Miraba la taza de té sobre la mesa, pero su mirada estaba perdida – Todos los hombres tienen alma.

– El alma de Nik quedó condenada siglos atrás.

– No es cierto. Todos tenemos salvación. – aseguró, como si fuera un hecho y no una teoría. Anna era católica como la gran parte de la población francesa y siempre tenía a Dios presente en cada una de sus oraciones. Todo lo que ocurría estaba conectado con Dios. Si algo iba mal, era un castigo de Dios y si iba bien, era una bendición. Gran parte de Europa giraba en torno a la religión cristiana en aquellos tiempos.

– Nadie nace siendo malvado – Anna sacudió la cabeza – eso no tendría sentido. Todo sucede por una razón, algún día encontrará su redención. Dios se apiadará de su alma.

Rebekah suspiró.

– De todas las cosas de las que me gustaría hablar ahora mismo, del alma de mi hermano no es precisamente una de ellas.

Anna asintió.

– Entiendo.

Y en ese momento ambas se sobresaltaron al escuchar un llanto. Como alma que lleva el diablo Rebekah se levantó y corrió hacia su dormitorio, donde encontró a la bebé en una cama pequeña cubierta con sabanas blancas.

Bajó la mirada y vio una figurita al pie de la cama. Tras cogerla del suelo se la devolvió a la niña, que extendió rápidamente sus manitas para cogerla. Rebekah acarició su fino cabello y sonrió cuando la pequeña apretó con fuerza la figura entre sus manos.

Era la figura de su hermano. Rebekah recordaba con todo detalle el día en que Klaus se la regaló. Él tendría unos 8 años y ella 5, por aquel entonces ella era muy asustadiza. Aunque la lluvia siempre le había gustado, la tormenta la atemorizaba, y él se quedó con ella uno de esos días, prometiéndole que nunca dejaría que nada malo le pasara, que él como su hermano siempre estaría a su lado.

Cada vez que miraba esa figurita recordaba ese día, y en esos momentos no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía.

El caballito de madera se había conservado muy bien todos esos años. Guardaba un gran valor sentimental para ella. Ahora parecía haberse convertido en el juguete preferido de la pequeña.

Rebekah se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acarició la mejilla cuando la niña la miró con sus ojitos azules. Le sonrió alegremente.

Bastó devolverle el juguete y una caricia para que su llanto cesara.

Que inocente era.

– Es como un ángel.

Rebekah volvió la cabeza y sonrió a Anna.

– Sí, lo es.

– ¿Ya ha pensado en un nombre?

Se quedó pensativa.

– No. No realmente. Con todas las preocupaciones en estos momentos… la de buscarle un nombre no es una de ellas.

– Debería hacerlo. No querrá que esta dulzura pase más tiempo sin un buen nombre acorde a su personalidad.

Rebekah sonrió observando a la niña girar la figurita entre sus manos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

– Pensaré en ello.

Anna se aclaró la garganta.

– Comentó hace unos momentos que su hermano estaría fuera de la ciudad por esta noche.

– Fuera de la ciudad, no lo sé. Quién diablos sabe lo que hará, lleva tiempo desapareciendo. ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Esta noche… quizá vos podríais quedaros con ella. – Rebekah se giró sorprendida para encontrarse a Anna con las mejillas sonrosadas.

– ¿Qué escondes?

– ¿Recuerda a Richard?

– ¿El noble de buen ver? – Sonrió divertida.

Anna se sonrojó aun más.

– Hemos acordado una cita esta noche. No realmente una cita, es solo… un paseo, para conocernos. No creo que signifique mucho.

La original abrió la boca sorprendida. No pensó que fuera capaz de atreverse a presentarse, pero lo hizo. Solo que…

– Ves con él. Yo me quedaré con ella esta noche. Con Klaus fuera de casa no corre ningún peligro.

Anna sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo, sorprendiendo a la original. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se separó avergonzada.

– Lo siento.

– No te preocupes – la disculpó – Diviértete esta noche, ¡mañana me lo contarás todo con sumo detalle!

Anna la observó dudosa.

– No creo que sea una buena idea…

Entendió sus palabras al momento. Anna no quería divertirse con un hombre a sabiendas que ella acababa de perder al suyo en tan poco tiempo.

Rebekah forzó una sonrisa.

– No pasa nada. Esto no tiene que ver conmigo. Aprovecha las oportunidades. Es tu historia, vívela.

.

.

.

''No volveré en al menos… 3 días''

Maldito bastardo.

No habían palabras para describir la sorpresa que sintió Rebekah al verlo felizmente sentado en uno de los sofás del salón - rodeado de cuatro cadáveres y con una doncella medio desnuda sentada en su regazo.

– Santo Dios. ¡Nik!

El híbrido, que hasta ese momento había estado bebiendo de la vena de la mujer levantó la mirada y sonrió a su hermana pequeña, enseñándole sus colmillos empapados de sangre, sin molestarse en ocultar su forma vampírica.

– ¡Rebekah! Que lástima que no hubieras llegado cinco minutos antes… pensé en reservarte parte de la cena, pero tardabas demasiado, y todo esto era… – echó a un vistazo a su alrededor, ampliando su sonrisa burlesca – …demasiado tentador.

Lejos de sentir hambre alguna, Rebekah sintió como la bilis se le subía a la garganta.

– ¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?! ¡¿En mitad del salón?!

Klaus puso los ojos en blanco e Ignorándola por completo volvió a hundir los colmillos en el cuello de su presa, a la cual arrancó un grito de dolor.

Al escuchar el ruido, la bebé que sostenía Rebekah en sus brazos sintió curiosidad y volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha para ver la escena a sus espaldas. Rebekah rápidamente lo evitó. La niña no entendería lo que estaba pasando, pero igualmente no iba a permitir que viera aquella atrocidad. Ella misma estaba horrorizada. No recordaba la última vez que había visto tanta muerte innecesaria causada por su hermano.

Una de las chicas muertas esparcidas por el suelo mantenía los ojos abiertos, con la mirada en dirección a Rebekah. Sus ojos azul pálido parecían estar observándola. Aun brillaban, como si reflejara la luz restante de su vida y le pidiera ayuda sin vocalizar una sola palabra.

Otra de las víctimas, más joven que la anterior – de unos dieciocho años calculaba – tenía toda la pinta de haber muerto por un golpe en la cabeza y no desangrada hasta la muerte. Klaus no había estado alimentándose de ella, simplemente la había matado por pura diversión.

En el suelo habían grandes charcos de sangre y parte de las paredes estaban manchadas de igual forma. Rebekah pudo ver más de una huella en forma de mano por las paredes. Era la escena de un crimen.

No quería imaginar que habría pasado en esa habitación media hora atrás.

Era horrible.

La pequeña seguía removiéndose. Cuando emitió un pequeño quejido, Klaus se dio cuenta de lo que quería.

– Cariño, déjala mirar. – Sonrió con divertido deleite al ver la mirada de odio que le dirigió Rebekah – No pretendas criar a un ángel en una casa de demonios y esperar que su alma se mantenga impune.

– Limpia esto. – lo cortó – limpia este estropicio del salón, cuando baje no quiero encontrar ni una sola mancha de sangre.

– Te estás volviendo demasiado blanda.

– Me importa una mierda lo que pienses – el tono que Rebekah usó en esa frase pudo dejar congelado a cualquier ser mortal o inmortal en esa habitación, pero a pesar de que sus palabras iban cargadas de odio y de desprecio Klaus no se ofendió.

Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

La original puso los ojos en blanco y sin tenerse a mirarlo por última vez empezó a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegó al último escalón preguntó:

– ¿No se supone que ibas estar ausente tres días? ¿Cuándo te vas?

– ¿Acabo de llegar y ya estás ansiosa de que me vaya? Ese me hiere profundamente… –Ignorando la voz burlesca de su hermano desde el salón entró en su habitación. Dejó a la niña en su cama y esta rechistó un poco al no querer abandonar sus brazos. Aquello la hizo sonreír.

Era increíble, tan solo la conocía desde hacía mes y medio y ya no era capaz de imaginar su vida sin ella.

Estuvo jugando unos minutos con la pequeña, pero poco tiempo después esta empezó a mostrar signos de cansancio. Al bostezar por segunda vez Rebekah la tendió en la cama y después de arroparla con las sábanas la besó dulcemente en la frente.

Por fin un poco de tranquilidad. Cuanto lo necesitaba. Los momentos en los que estaba a solas con la niña eran los más preciados para ella.

La sonrisa se le borró de golpe al escuchar lo que estaba pasando abajo. La sangre empezó a hervirle.

\- No. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Salió de la habitación hecha una fiera y empezó a bajar las escaleras, siguiendo los gemidos y gritos que poco tenían que ver con el dolor.

\- ¡Nik!

Se acabó. Eso ya sí que no iba a permitirlo. Klaus había sobrepasado el limite en esa noche. Había podido pasarle el hecho de hacer de su salón la escena de un crimen pero que se pusiera a follar en mitad del salón no iba a consentirlo.

Al saber que tenían publico Klaus se detuvo, pero no la mujer que lo estaba cabalgando, que simplemente sonrió a Rebekah y se inclinó para lamer el cuello de su hermano.

La original tuvo que darles la espalda y llevarse las manos a los ojos, horrorizada.

Klaus tuvo el descaro de reír.

– ¿Qué ocurre, hermanita? ¿Acaso nunca has visto dos personas teniendo sexo?

– Sácala de aquí.

El híbrido suspiró fingiendo fastidio, aunque luego rió entre dientes.

– Ya la has oído, amor. Sal de aquí.

Rebekah contó hasta diez intentando calmarse. No funcionó. Iba por el número quince cuando por fin escuchó los pasos de esa fulana alejándose. Klaus se acomodó la ropa y se acercó a su hermana, que aun le daba la espalda.

– Explícame que demonios es esto.

– Creo que ya conoces el mecanismo.

– Nik, no juegues conmigo. – finalmente se giró y encaró a su hermano. – ¿Pretendes sacarme de quicio? ¡Sé lo que estás haciendo! Llevas intentando hacerme la vida imposible desde que traje a la niña a casa.

Klaus sonrió abiertamente, sin molestarse en negarlo.

– ¿Por qué últimamente todo lo que hago tiene que estar relacionado con ese bebé tuyo? No veo el problema de traerme la cena a casa, o bien follarme a una puta, porque repito, estoy en mi propia casa.

– No te hagas el inocente. Sabes de sobra que lo haces para molestarme a mi. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aun aquí? ¿No se suponía que ibas a irte?

– En principio. Luego lo pensé mejor y me dije a mi mismo que había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera, y opté por quedarme un tiempo aquí para pasar tiempo con mi hermana antes de volver a partir, pero al parecer tú ya estás deseando deshacerte de mí.

Rebekah no sabía si reír o llorar, pero acabó riéndose en su cara por lo ridículo que sonaba aquello. Klaus la miraba terriblemente serio, como si de verdad se estuviera creyendo sus propias palabras. Eso era lo que le parecía más irónico.

– ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Klaus arqueó las cejas.

– ¿Hacer qué?

– ¡Hacerte la victima! Por Dios, Nik, lo estás volviendo a hacer.

Klaus pareció ofendido.

– ¿Hacerme la víctima?

– ¡Sí! siempre lo haces y ya estoy harta.

¿Acaso no era esa su carta más usada? Hacía cualquier maldad imperdonable a su familia y luego él mismo tergiversaba la situación hasta finalmente quedar él como la víctima y el resto de su familia los culpables de todo. ''esto es lo que hago, porque soy un monstruo'' ''¿Si tanto me odiáis por qué seguís a mi lado? Al fin y al cabo no pertenezco a esta familia, no soy más que el bastardo'' Una carta que terminaba funcionando en la mayoría de ocasiones, sobretodo con Elijah, al que le sentaba realmente mal ese tipo de palabras. Lo hacían sentir culpable.

Con ella funcionó durante mucho tiempo, pero ya no. No todo giraba en torno a él. Ella también importaba, sus sentimientos también importaban y por esta vez iba a anteponer sus deseos a los de él.

– ¿Estás harta? – Klaus soltó una carcajada – ¿De que estás harta? ¿De esto? – Señaló al rededor de la casa, donde aun quedaban manchas de sangre por las paredes – ¿Estás harta de que mate a humanos? ¿De que folle en mitad del salón? Dime de que estás harta, hermanita. ¿De mi?

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Ante eso Rebekah no se pudo reprimir.

– ¡Sí, estoy harta de ti, Nik! ¡Estoy harta de que siempre hagas lo mismo! ¡Antepones tus necesidades a la de los demás! No quieres que tenga aquí al bebé – Klaus puso los ojos en blanco al oír la palabra ''bebé'' pero Rebekah siguió hablando – ¡Y lo entiendo! Juro que lo entiendo. Lo que no logro comprender es por qué demonios te afecta tanto. ¡No eres tú quien la cuida! Solo yo lo hago. Eres tú el único que se pasa el día fuera de casa, ¿En qué logra molestarte ella? ¿Con su llanto? Apenas pisas la casa. Esto ya no es cuestión de si molesta o no, ¡esto ya es por tu estúpido orgullo!

– ¡No pienso tener aquí a un maldito bebé, Rebekah!

– ¡Pero yo la quiero!

– ¡Tú quieres a todo ser humano viviente! Volvemos a lo de siempre, ¿No te das cuenta? primero estas discusiones eran por tipos a los que te follabas y ahora... – La bofetada que Rebekah le dio le impidió terminar la frase.

– NO TE CONSIENTO QUE ME HABLES ASÍ.

Klaus le dirigió esa misma mirada que tanto temía, la que dejaba a cualquier persona congelada en el suelo. Mirada que ella siempre había temido. Pudo ver el lobo en sus ojos, amenazador, a punto de atacar.

Esta vez no.

– Por una vez, Nik, ¡solo por una vez en toda tu vida! déjame disfrutar de esto. – A esas alturas los ojos de Rebekah estaban empañados de lágrimas. – Solo son unos años. La casaré con un noble adinerado cuando cumpla los quince, tendrá la vida que cualquier mujer desea. Quince años, es todo lo que te pido – Una vez las palabras abandonaron su boca, Rebekah suplicó en silencio, e incluso rezó a ese Dios cristiano del que tanto hablaba Anna para que la ayudara. Solo esperaba que Klaus la escuchara.

Por una sola vez.

El híbrido permaneció en absoluto silencio por unos segundos. Impasible, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su hermana.

Fueron unos instantes, pero Rebekah logró ver esa vulnerabilidad en sus ojos que pocas veces se reflejaba, su humanidad.

Medio segundo después, desapareció.

– No.

_No._

Todo el mundo de Rebekah se desmoronó tras esa brutal palabra.

– Te avisé de que te deshicieras de ella. Te dejé claro desde un principio como iban a ser las cosas, y tú me has tomado el pelo por todo este tiempo. ¿De verdad crees que de haber querido matar a la niña, aun seguiría viva? ¿Durmiendo arriba en esa habitación? – Klaus sonrió – He estado jugando estos dos últimos meses. Quise hacerte entrar en razón para que le buscaras otro refugio, pero tú hermanita, has sido una egoísta. No se trata de salvar a esa niña inocente, tú quieres quedártela.

Rebekah abrió la boca para responder pero él la detuvo.

– Ahora hablo yo, Rebekah. Se te ha acabado el tiempo. Me he cansado de este juego. Saca a la cría de casa ahora mismo, me da absolutamente igual donde la dejes, como si la dejas en el mismo lugar en el que la encontraste. Pero sacala, porque de lo contrario voy a subir arriba ahora mismo y arrancarle su diminuto corazón del pech...

– ¡No eres capaz! – Gritó totalmente fuera de sí – ¡Nik, te conozco! ¡No serás capaz de hacerle eso a Caroline!

_Caroline._

– Caroline... ¿La niña tiene nombre ahora? – Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa perversa.

– Te he visto crecer – Siguió Rebekah. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla en el momento en que dijo esas palabras – Nos hemos criado juntos. El niño que antes eras...

– ¡No soy yo, Rebekah!

– No. No lo eres.

El rostro de Klaus se descompuso por unos segundos tras esas palabras. No creía que fueran a afectarlo tanto.

– Pero sé que dentro de ti aun queda bondad. Muy en el fondo sigues siendo él, aquel chico dulce que...

Klaus la cortó.

– Si de verdad crees eso... no me conoces muy bien, _hermanita._

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Rebekah después de esa contestación.

Dijera lo que le dijera, no iba a tragarse el orgullo.

Sí, ese era el maldito problema. Su estúpido orgullo era más importante que ella, su propia hermana.

– Tendrás que matarme entonces – siseó a pocos centímetros de su cara. Klaus no se movió ni un milimetro, mantuvo su aura de Dios gélido en todo momento. – Si quieres matar a la niña, deberás pasar por encima de mi cadáv...

Y ahí acabó su discurso. El cuerpo de Rebekah cayó inerte al suelo con un golpe seco.

Klaus le partió el cuello.

Todo había terminado.

El híbrido sonrió observándola desde arriba.

– Durmiendo como un bebé. – murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a subir las escaleras, en dirección a la habitación de la niña.

.

.

.

La pequeña Caroline descansaba plácidamente en su cuna.

No estaba dormida, aunque en esos momentos se sentía tan cansada que estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados en un intento por volver a dormirse. Hasta que escuchó unas pisadas al otro lado de la puerta.

Alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras. Era un sonido hueco. Aquella mansión era muy antigua, y la madera crujía bajo el peso.

Caroline esperó expectante. Las pisadas eran cada vez más cercanas.

Cuando el sonido cesó, la pequeña volvió a relajarse, ignorando aquel ruido. Pero entonces la puerta del dormitorio se abrió con un chirrido que la hizo sobresaltar.

Su corazón latió rápidamente dentro de su pecho.

La luna se asomaba tras los lentes de las nubes, y la luz de ésta entraba por el gran ventanal, iluminando la cuna y al bebé en ella. Sin ninguna pizca de compasión, Klaus se acercó sigilosamente, escuchando sus latidos acelerados, oliendo su miedo.

Sonrió.

La respiración de la niña se fue calmando tras el susto inicial. Miraba al techo blanco de la habitación, esperando que la familiar cara de Rebekah se asomara para cogerla en brazos, entonces reiría y extendería sus manitas hacia ella, invitándola a que la cogiera en brazos, pero no fue precisamente el rostro de Rebekah el que descubrió.

.

Rebekah lo había puesto de los nervios minutos atrás. Hasta el punto que ya no pudo luchar contra sus demonios internos y se dejó llevar por sus deseos, el de partirle el cuello a su hermana y deshacerse de la misma molestia que ahora lo estaba mirando con sus ojos azules y brillantes.

Desde que Rebekah trajo a la niña a casa él solo la había visto una vez, no tuvo ningún interés en volver a hacerlo, era un bebé. Eran todos iguales, los recién nacidos eran feos, arrugados y molestos. Los despreciaba.

Ahora la vio nuevamente, y pensó para sí mismo que había cambiado bastante. Había crecido, sí, y su rostro había cambiado. La última vez que la vio sus ojos grises empañados de lágrimas lo miraban con terror en el momento en que reconoció al depredador en él.

Ahora era diferente.

Cuando la pequeña Caroline lo vio, a pesar de que la cara del híbrido le resultaba desconocida, sonrió.

Sus ojos azules brillaban, ya habían perdido el color grisáceo que caracterizaba a los recién nacidos.

Su sonrisa casi podía iluminar toda la habitación. Ella era pura inocencia.

Klaus también sonrió. Siempre le habían parecido curiosos los bebés. Tan cerca de la muerte y tan poco conscientes de ella. ¿Qué hacían en lugar de asustarse? Sonreír. Por supuesto, una vida tan pequeña no conocía el bien y el mal, tampoco sabía diferenciarlo. Él era el diablo disfrazado, y aunque sus ojos brillaban con maldad pensando en la forma en la que la mataría, la niña soltó una pequeña carcajada y extendió los brazos hacia él, de forma juguetona, invitando al diablo a que la cogiera en brazos.

Al híbrido le parecía divertido.

– Eso es pequeña, saluda a la muerte. – Klaus sonrió con diversión al comprobar su inocencia. Sería tan fácil acercarse y partirle el cuello en ese instante. No sería como con su hermana, esta vez al hacer un simple gesto al partirle el cuello su vida acabaría. No volvería a despertar. No más sonrisas ingenuas y desde luego no más lloriqueos a altas horas de la noche que lo pusieran de los nervios.

La niña se removió, evidentemente cansada de estar en aquella cuna. Quería que alguien la sacara de allí, que la cogiera en brazos y jugara con ella, así que se removió y luego extendió el brazo derecho hacia él. Pero cuando al hacer ese gesto, las sábanas que la cubrían se desliaron y la figurita que estaba sosteniendo durante sus horas de sueño quedó a la vista.

Klaus la observó con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué haces tú con eso?

No fue el único que se dio cuenta de la presencia de la figura. Cuando se inclinó para cogerla, la niña fue más rápida. La atrapó primero y la abrazó contra su pecho.

Klaus levantó una ceja.

– Eso no es un juguete. Devuélvemelo.

La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja y emitió un sonido parecido a ''guga''

Klaus frunció el ceño. ¿Se estaba burlando de él un bebé? No, desde luego que no. Ella apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Si ahora extendiera un cuchillo hacia ella, lo más seguro es que la sonrisa no se le borrara del rostro. Es más, se lo arrebataría y se lo metería en la boca.

La pequeña rió al ver su expresión, y Klaus se enfadó aun más.

– Vas a romperlo. – Avisó, como si ella pudiera entenderlo - Tiene más valor que tú, trae eso aquí.

Klaus quería su figura de vuelta, y más le daba que se pusiera a llorar y a patalear, la recuperaría.

– Esto es muy patético – se dijo y rió entre dientes. Ahí estaba Klaus Mikaelson, híbrido de vampiro y hombre lobo, con setecientos años de vida y criatura más poderosa del planeta, inclinándose sobre una cuna para arrebatarle a un bebé algo que le pertenecía, mientras este se burlaba de él, si es que ''dabubi'' significaba algo.

Al diablo. Quería su figura y la iba a recuperar.

No contaba con que al coger la figura, la niña borrara la sonrisa de la cara y empezara a apretar con fuerza su nuevo juguete. ¡Era suyo! No quería que se lo quitara, y desde luego, no iba a perderlo sin luchar. Pero evidentemente el híbrido podía quitarle la figurita con el dedo meñique, y cuando ella se dio cuenta de su fuerza, no se quedó de brazos cruzados. En lugar de tirar con fuerza del juguete y llorar como una posesa, lo soltó y se aferró a la mano del híbrido.

Curioso, Klaus soltó el objeto y observó como la niña furiosa se metía su dedo en la boca.

Levantó una ceja.

– ¿Así es como piensas frenarme? – La niña aplicó fuerza en su mano con las suyas diminutas, ''impidiendo'' que la alejara, estaba realmente hecha una furia.

Klaus rió.

– Por supuesto. ¿Qué más ibas a hacer?

Como respuesta, la niña lo mordió. Klaus apenas sintió presión en su dedo, con tan poca edad la pequeña aun estaba desdentada. En lugar de extrañarse, Klaus soltó una carcajada.

Una niña peleona.

– ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Así es como vas a impedir tu muerte? Vas a tener que hacerlo mucho mejor.

La pequeña se sacó el dedo de la boca, y por primera vez dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. Encontró más entretenido jugar con su mano. Separó sus dedos y tiró después del pulgar. Klaus tuvo que disimular su risa. Se relajó por un momento, contagiado de la felicidad repentina de la niña, y entonces reparó en lo que estaba pasando.

Apartó la mano y la niña rechistó.

¡Que más le daba a él! Había subido allí para matarla y eso mismo iba a hacer, por mucho que le pusiera ojitos de bebé. Era exasperante.

''Gugu''

La pequeña llamó su atención, y de nuevo se fijó en ella.

– No pienses que no me apena tener que hacer esto. – Habló, como si ella pudiera entenderlo. - Es una tragedia, pero no me habéis dejado otra opción.

¿Habéis?

No, la culpa era de Rebekah y sus ganas de llamar la atención. ¿Desde cuando ella tenía instinto maternal? Nunca lo tuvo, traerla a casa era una nueva forma de sacarlo de sus casillas, estaba seguro.

Rebekah era como él. A Klaus nunca le gustaron los niños, ni como humano ni como vampiro. Nunca tuvo instinto paternal y nunca lo tendría, pero que no le gustaran los niños no quería decir que fuera por allí matándolos.

Klaus torturaba y mataba, a veces incluso por diversión, pero desde luego no a niños.

La idea de tener que hacerlo ahora ya no le gustaba. De pronto había perdido las ganas de partirle el cuello. Aquello se debió a su hermana, ¿La niña? Ciertamente no tuvo la culpa de que Rebekah la trajera. Para empezar, su hermana nunca tuvo que haberla rescatado.

La niña desde el principio estaba condenada.

– Rebekah debió dejarte allí. La naturaleza debió seguir su curso.

Caroline lo observó absolutamente quieta, hipnotizada con el sonido de su voz.

– Créeme cuando digo que no fue justo lo que te pasó. Nadie debe ser abandonado de esa forma. – Recordó las palabras de su hermana cuando aseguró haberla encontrado en las afueras de la ciudad, abandonada a su suerte. ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así? ¿Para que el corazón de alguna persona bondadosa se le ablandara al ver a la pequeña moribunda?

Desde luego que no. Era una herejía pensar que por dejar una niña en mitad de la ciudad alguien sentiría lástima de ella y la recogería. Eso nunca ocurriría. La cruda realidad era que la gente que viera a la pequeña, haría ojos ciegos y seguiría caminando. El mundo era un lugar cruel y vacío, él había vivido demasiados años para comprobarlo.

Todo el mundo se preocupaba de lo suyo. Si había un bebé abandonado en mitad de la calle no era problema suyo.

Klaus sacudió la cabeza.

– Yo no soy el villano de esta historia, Caroline, este mundo lo es. Tus padres son los únicos culpables.

Klaus acarició con el dorso de la mano la mejilla de la pequeña. Su piel estaba ardiendo, quizá tenía fiebre, dado que de pronto se había quedado tan silenciosa, o tal vez solo era el contraste de la piel humana con la suya de vampiro.

Klaus clavó la mirada en sus ojos.

– Te abandonaron a tu suerte, sabiendo que morirías de hambre si es que el frío no te mataba. ¿Por qué crees que fue, Caroline? ¿Eran demasiado pobres para mantenerte? – meditó sus palabras por unos segundos, tratando de encontrar alguna verdad en ellas, pero terminó sacudiendo la cabeza - No, eso no tiene sentido. De haber sido así se hubieran molestado en dejarte en algún orfanato.

Una vida triste, pero una vida al fin y al cabo. Él podría hacer lo mismo, pero sabía lo que le esperaba allí, lo que la demás gente desconocía. Una vida llena de trabajos forzados. La dura vida del siglo XVIII.

Y además, eso era demasiado trabajo. Era mucho más fácil sacarle el corazón del pecho. Pero algo dentro de él empezó a experimentar un odio hacia esas personas que la abandonaron en mitad de la calle, la que se suponía eran sus padres.

– ¿Ellos no te querían lo suficiente para buscarte un hogar seguro?

La niña apenas parpadeó.

– ¿Nunca desearon tu nacimiento, verdad? Lo más seguro es que fueras un error – continuó él, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. - ¿tu padre te odió desde el primer momento en que te vio, a pesar de que no tuviste culpa de nacer?

Klaus empezó a sentir la tristeza y la ira golpearlo de igual medida.

– Quizá solo fuiste el hijo bastardo de la familia.

Para su sorpresa y sin ninguna explicación lógica, la niña sonrió.

Klaus sorprendido se apartó de la cuna. Algo desconocido en él se activó, la compasión.

Sus propios padres la querían muerta. Aquel mundo se había puesto en su contra. Por suerte o por desgracia Rebekah la había encontrado en aquel callejón y la había traído a casa, y con eso la atrajo a un nuevo peligro.

Él mismo.

Pero ahora que la rabia por su hermana había desaparecido, todo su odio se acrecentó por otro miembro de su familia. Ahora más vivo que nunca. Su padre.

Al mirarla a los ojos se vio a si mismo reflejado. Solo logró ver a un niño perdido, un niño que desconocía lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, y reconocía como amigo a la misma persona que quería dañarlo.

No podía ponerle una mano encima.

Klaus se alejó de la cuna, y sin pararse a mirarla una última vez, salió de la habitación, enfadado con su padre, con sus hermanos y con el mundo por permitir tanta injusticia.

¿Pero acaso podía esperarse algo bueno de ese mundo, si para empezar permitía que los demonios caminaran a sus anchas por él?

* * *

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! *-* os adoro chicas. Me alegráis la vida con vuestros comentarios. Y lo sé, he tardado muchísimo en actualizar. Me disculpo por eso. (aceptaré vuestros tomatazos sin rechistar) pero es que ya me conocéis, soy de las que se tardan siglos en subir un capítulo, pero cuando actualizan lo hacen con una biblia entera xD ¡perdón por la tardanza! Y espero que la espera haya valido la pena y no haya decepcionado a nadie con este capítulo. Cualquier cosa me lo decís, llevo bien las criticas.

Ya de paso dejo claro que NO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTA HISTORIA. Nunca. Es más posible que acabe shippeando Steroline a que deje esta historia a medias. Vamos, que es imposible. Esto lo termino sí o sí.

El siguiente capítulo es muy bonito (al menos en mi mente) así que me voy directa a escribirlo, estoy deseando empezarlo.

¡Un beso a todas!


	4. Capítulo III

Antes de nada vais a tener que agradecer a Dovina y a Angelito97-Delena por el bullying que me han estado haciendo hasta que he actualizado. Las odio mucho, pero las quiero aun más. A pesar de que me llenen el twitter con fotos Klayley y me metan presión para que actualice...

* * *

**Capítulo III**

.

Decir que Klaus estuvo ausente en la vida de Caroline era quedarse corto.

Siempre fue Rebekah la que estuvo pendiente de ella, criándola, mimándola e incluso educándola. Aunque bien era cierto que tenía personal al cuidado de la niña por razones obvias era ella la que mayor parte del tiempo estaba a su lado.

Rebekah era la única con la capacidad de calmarla cada vez que ésta rompía a llorar. Anna –o cualquier otra persona– podía cogerla en brazos y canturrearle al oído con el fin de que dejara de llorar, pero por alguna extraña razón nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar, era como si la pequeña no se fiara ni de su propia sombra. ¿De dónde había salido el miedo? ¿Y desde cuando era así? La original no sabía explicarlo. No era hasta que la niña no veía a Rebekah cuando su llanto moría, y automáticamente extendía sus manitas hacía ella como si fuera un reflejo instintivo propio de un recién nacido. Una vez estaba entre los brazos de su protectora sonreía sintiéndose realmente feliz. Porque ella exactamente eso, su protectora, la única con la que se sentía segura. Pero en realidad era mucho más que eso para Caroline.

Rebekah nunca pensó en si misma como un modelo de madre para la niña, y mucho menos esperaba verla algún día como su propia hija. Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Desde el principio su objetivo era darle un refugio seguro y criarla hasta que cumpliera los quince años, momento en el que la casaría con un noble rico y la entregaría a una buena vida. Pero como suele pasar cuando hacemos planes, estos no salen como en un principio habíamos planeado.

Las cosas cambiaron a un ritmo rápido y antes de que se diera cuenta, Caroline se había convertido en su regalo más preciado.

Su primera palabra fue dicha a los cinco meses de edad, y fue ''Bekah''.

Oír la abreviatura de su nombre salir de entre sus labios le provocó la misma calidez en el pecho que habría causado la palabra ''mamá'', y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que el lazo que la unía a ella era a esas alturas irrompible.

A los ojos de los demás ella era su madre. Algo irónico, pues ella no le había dado luz –y lo más importante–no era una persona considerada socialmente ''apta'' para criar a un bebé. Toda su vida la había pasado entre las sombras. Siglo tras siglo ella había ido de ciudad en ciudad asesinando y divirtiéndose junto a su hermano sin preocuparse absolutamente de nada de lo que la rodeaba. ¿Humanos? Eran alimento. Había ocasiones en las que los hombres le llamaban la atención por su gran atractivo y lograba verlos como algo más que un trozo de carne. Captaban su interés, y cometía de nuevo el mismo error de siempre que la llevaba a una inevitable pelea con su hermano mayor; enamorarse. Y cuando eso ocurría, le afectaba de una manera terrible, se preocupaba demasiado, se volvía vulnerable, y se odiaba a sí misma por eso. Luego era cuando su hermano veía el problema antes que ella y se deshacía de él de la forma más cruel y terrible que conocía, lo asesinaba frente a ella para darle una lección.

_El amor es la principal debilidad de un vampiro. Nosotros no sentimos, nosotros no nos preocupamos._

Aunque se prometía a si misma que no iba a volver a tropezar con la misma piedra siempre lo terminaba haciendo. No podía evitarlo. Había nacido con eso y no podía deshacerse del terrible defecto. Sus estúpidos sentimientos la hacían débil en comparación a su hermano.

Él no era así, no se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, algo que había hecho desde que se convirtió en vampiro, y por el momento le había ido... ¿Bien? ¿Podría decirse que no preocuparse por nada era algo bueno? ¿Salía Klaus ganando o perdiendo? Era una pregunta algo difícil. Para Rebekah tenía muchos pros y contras. Pero era cierto que una de las desventajas era que aquello le impedía vivir realmente, pues una vida sin sentimiento no era una buena vida.

¿Acaso se le podía llamar vida a aquello que conocía?

No desde luego que no.

Rebekah a diferencia de él solía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, aun teniendo mucho más que perder que su hermano. En ocasiones, cuando no era necesario el asesinato, llegaba a mostrar compasión por los humanos.

Eran bolsas de sangre, pero incluso esas bolsas de sangre tenían familia, hijos, que los llorarían. Hacerse la responsable de su muerte no la hacía sentir realmente culpable, pero si una cierta molestia en el pecho.

_No era culpa. _Se repetía a si misma._ Ella no sentía culpa._

Algunas veces esa molestia la afectaba más que otras y los terminaba dejando con vida, otros días, se dejaba guiar por sus impulsos vampíricos. ¿Acaso no era esa su naturaleza?

Rebekah no era una buena persona. Pero tener a Caroline en su vida la había cambiado por completo, no en sus actos, pues seguía siendo la misma vampiresa que siempre había sido, sino en su forma de ver el mundo, veía una esperanza para sí misma en Caroline, y por eso estaba poniendo todos sus esfuerzos para ser una buena madre para ella.

Quería conseguirlo. Para sí misma, y para Caroline. Se merecían aquello. Ambas.

Klaus sin embargo… era un caso complicado.

Resumiendo su relación con la bebé de forma simple y concisa: dejarla vivir aquella noche fue la mayor muestra de ''afecto'' que había mostrado en la corta vida de la pequeña.

Apenas se dirigía a ella – más que para regañarle – y bien Caroline podía reír o llorar, porque todo lo que hiciera lo irritaba de una forma casi enfermiza.

Rebekah quiso cambiar esa situación, por eso intentó más de una vez que se encariñara con ella de diferentes formas, como dejándolo al cuidado de ella por unas horas cuando salía al mercado o bien inventándose cualquier excusa para hacerlo pasar más tiempo a su lado.

Pensó que alguna vez su risa lo contagiaría, o que al menos, le devolviera una sonrisa y le dedicara alguna que otra palabra dulce. Fantasías. Nada de eso funcionó. ¡Por Dios, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra! Ella era como un mueble inútil para él. Nunca se había esperado de Klaus que se convirtiera en su nuevo padre, pero al menos esperaba que se llevara bien con ella, porque de otra forma los siguientes años iban a ser una tortura tanto para Rebekah como para Klaus, y sobretodo y más importante aun, para la niña. Debía ser una completa pesadilla criarse en una casa en la que apenas recibiera amor. Y Klaus más que nadie debería entender eso. ¿Acaso no compartía ninguna empatía por la pequeña? ¿No había vivido él esa misma historia?

A ojos de Rebekah el híbrido eso no parecía entenderlo.

Al menos, había algo bueno que podía sacar de la relación que tenía Klaus con la bebé, y era que en su ausencia Klaus se quedaba al cuidado de ella, y extrañamente le tenía siempre el ojo puesto encima. No la dejaba descuidada a riesgo de que le ocurriera algo malo – ¿era un gran avance, no? – pero como todas las cosas, también tenía su parte mala, y en este caso era que Klaus se pasaba gran parte de ese tiempo gritándole y regañándole.

Rebekah había tomado nota de no dejarla nunca a solas con su hermano con el fin de evitarle futuros traumas a Caroline. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, también acabó rindiéndose con los intentos de hacer que se llevara bien con ella.

Había aceptado que nunca llegaría a complementarse bien con Caroline.

.

.

.

Fue una noche de invierno de 1733 cuando Caroline dio sus primeros pasos.

Nunca había sido una niña fácil. Siempre tuvo el sueño ligero y se despertaba al más mínimo ruido. Y añadiendo un nuevo rasgo a su personalidad, (¿O defecto?) tampoco era una niña calmada. Difícilmente se estaba quieta durante más de media hora –especialmente desde que empezó a gatear–. Se pasaba el tiempo correteando de un lado a otro de la casa y jugando con sus juguetes. Era insaciable, una niña hiperactiva. Eso a Rebekah era algo que siempre le había parecido gracioso, pero habían días en los que naturalmente no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Y ya no hacía falta preguntar a las criadas que se quedaban a su cuidado gran parte de tiempo en el que ella estaba ausente, Jenna estaba por volverse loca con ese pequeño diablillo.

Esa noche sin embargo, Caroline estaba más tranquila que de costumbre. La pobre estaba exhausta después de un día agotador.

Sentada junto al fuego de la chimenea, observaba con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño a Rebekah sentada en el elegante sofá capitoné negro con un libro viejo y desgastado entre sus manos. Parecía estar totalmente sumergida en la lectura.

Caroline bostezó, sintiendo como el cansancio afectaba a sus huesos y acababa con sus ganas de juerga. Sus ojitos se empañaron de lágrimas y se los restregó con los puños en un gesto tierno que hizo sonreír a la original, que en un momento había levantado la mirada del libro al escuchar su adorable bostezo. La pequeña sonrió de vuelta, mostrando sus pequeños dientes, contagiada por su sonrisa.

Empezó a gatear hacia ella. A mitad de camino, un ruido captó su atención. Un ronquido. Giró la cabeza para apreciar como el enorme mastín negro estiraba sus largas patas y se daba media vuelta, con la panza hacia el fuego, disfrutando del calor de las brasas y de la apaciguante armonía que había en el salón en esos instantes. Estaba totalmente relajado.

Aquella era una noche de tormenta. La lluvia golpeaba fuerte y las calles estaban congeladas. No obstante, en casa se estaba caliente. Era la noche perfecta para quedarse en casa frente al fuego tomando un té caliente en compañía de la familia.

Como si Rebekah hubiera tenido los mismos pensamientos, levantó la mirada y se fijó en el reloj anclado a la pared encima de la chimenea. Eran las 8:34. Probablemente esa noche su hermano no dormiría en casa. La original suspiró con pesar y se volvió a centrar en la lectura.

Caroline sin embargo, no tenía ninguna preocupación en mente.

Observando el pecho del mastín subir y bajar al respirar, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Gateó hacía él sigilosamente con intención de no despertarlo, aunque las orejas del perro se movieron como las de un gato al captar el sonido. Estaba despierto, pero era un animal demasiado manso, y en esos momentos, demasiado cansado para molestarle la cercanía de la niña. Una vez llegó a su lado, se dejó caer levemente sobre el perro. Apoyó la cabeza y los brazos en el animal, relajándose sobre él. El perro no emitió ningún sonido para quejarse. Simplemente levantó su pesada cabeza y la contempló por unos segundos con ojos cansados. La niña enterró parte de su rostro en su pelaje mientras lo iba acariciando con las manos, disfrutando del contraste cálido de la piel del perro contra la suya, embriagándose de su calor.

Conforme iban pasando los minutos, sus parpados se le volvían más pesados, cada vez dificultándole más la visión. Cuando se estaba rindiendo al sueño y cerrando sus ojitos, un irritante chirrido se escuchó desde la entrada principal de la casa.

Al oír el sonido de unos zapatos golpear la madera, giró la cabeza aun apoyada sobre el enorme mastín. Se fijó en el pasillo donde pocos segundos después vio aparecer una figura masculina.

Se fijó en los pies calzados con bota y fue subiendo la cabeza, siguiendo con la mirada el cuerpo del híbrido, empezando por sus elegantes pantalones y siguiendo después por su camisa blanca prácticamente empapada, y desabrochada por el cuello, dejando ver parte de su pecho y apreciar sus antiguos collares colgar de su cuello, hasta llegar a su rostro. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, los labios del híbrido se curvaron hacia arriba en una leve sonrisa.

El perro ladró, y ante eso Caroline se apartó del mastín asustada por el ruido.

Rebekah soltó una carcajada.

– No sé si el chucho ladra a modo de saludo o lo hace por defensa propia al haberte visto la cara.

Klaus sonrió porque estaba pensando precisamente en lo mismo.

– ¿Qué hace aquí el perro?

– Quise dejarlo en el establo por esta noche, estaba lloviendo demasiado. Anduve buscándolo en el campo por un buen rato pero no lo hallé en ningún lado. Resulta que el maldito ya se había metido en casa y estaba tumbado junto al fuego cuando llegué.

Klaus rió.

– Chucho inteligente.

– Nik, estas dejando el suelo perdido – señaló Rebekah con desaprobación.

El híbrido como respuesta se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó a la otra punta de la habitación. Él mastín siguió con la mirada el movimiento, hasta que estos golpearon la pared y seguidamente el suelo.

Rebekah puso los ojos en blanco, sobre todo cuando la camiseta del híbrido siguió el proceso.

– Asunto arreglado. – sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos. Se buscó su propio sitio en el sofá, escogiendo el que más lejos quedaba del fuego, a la izquierda de su hermana. Rebekah frunció el ceño con desaprobación cuando Klaus apoyó los pies encima de la mesa de cristal.

– Apestas a alcohol. – Le espetó.

– Y tú a cuadra.

La original intentó disimular su sonrisa sin mucho éxito. Klaus no se molestó en ocultarla.

Con Klaus era todo blanco o negro, no había un punto intermedio, pero cada día iba teñido de un color diferente, y este era de un relajante blanco pálido.

Era un buen día. Ambos estaban bien. Cuando Caroline tiró de la fina tela del vestido para llamar la atención de Rebekah, esta se vio obligada a bajar la mirada y sonreírle ampliamente.

– No me he olvidado de ti.

La niña miró con curiosidad del híbrido a ella. Rebekah sonrió aun más y se inclinó para agarrarla de la cintura. Caroline se puso sobre sus pies, pero sus ojos curiosos estaban puestos en Klaus. A pesar de que vivían bajo el mismo techo él era un completo desconocido. Apenas se veían, y a decir verdad, a la niña lo intimidaba un poco.

Verlo así de relajado y feliz era nuevo para ella. Por la que parecía ser la primera vez, Klaus le estaba sonriendo. La niña lo imitó, sonriendo en su dirección como si le hubiera ofrecido un dulce.

Seguidamente se separó del cuerpo de Rebekah y se aferró al sofá, apoyándose en él para mantenerse de pie. Klaus no estaba en el mismo sofá, y la niña parecía estar decidida a ir en su dirección, pero para eso debería caminar unos centímetros sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

Dio un paso hacia la izquierda, aun apoyándose contra el sofá, sin dejar de mirar al híbrido. Rebekah se puso en total tensión, preparándose para agarrarla por si tropezaba. No se levantó, pues con su velocidad vampirica podría prever su caída aun y aunque estuviera a cien metros de ella.

– Nik– lo llamó y Klaus levantó la mirada del libro que estaba ojeando con aburrimiento. Observó interrogante a su hermana, que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a la niña. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer y dejó el libro a un lado del sofá. Caroline dio otro paso, y otro, hasta que llegó al final. Dudó unos segundos, pero en ese tiempo Klaus hizo un gesto invitador con las manos, instándola a acercarse a él. Bastó eso para que la niña se soltara y empezara a caminar. Fueron dos segundos, posiblemente tres, pero en tres pasos rápidos llegó al otro sofá, más concretamente a los brazos del híbrido que la esperaban abiertos.

– Oh Nik – exclamó Rebekah llevándose las manos a la boca. Estaba incrédula por lo que había acabado de pasar.

Caroline había caminado.

Había dado sus primeros pasos.

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Rebekah observaba la escena boquiabierta sin asimilarlo. Klaus también estaba impresionado pero reaccionó rápido y sonrió sintiendo una extraña felicidad dentro de él, orgulloso.

Como si supiera que había hecho algo bien, Caroline giró la cabeza y sonrió a Rebekah. Luego se dio la vuelta y fijó sus ojitos en el híbrido, que ahora sonreía ampliamente.

La original no salía de su trance. Caroline había dado sus primeros pasos, ¡y para acercarse a Klaus! Casi se sintió ofendida, pero la felicidad que estaba empezando a crecer en ella aplacó ese sentimiento.

¿Acaso era eso posible?

Klaus la tomó en brazos, dejándola de pie justo sobre sus piernas. Con las manos se aferró a su cintura impidiendo que cayera y obligándola a mantenerse rígida.

Rebekah soltó una carcajada completamente feliz, y aun más cuando la niña agarró el cordel de uno de los collares del híbrido, observándolo con curiosidad. Su risa se le contagió a Klaus.

– No me lo puedo creer – repitió Rebekah. – ¡Nunca antes lo había intentado!

Y era cierto. Ni siquiera le había hecho intentar caminar, ¿No era demasiado pronto para ella? ¿Trece meses de edad? ¿O era perfectamente normal? Estaba nerviosa. No entendía nada de niños.

Y estaba emocionada.

– ¿A que edad se supone que deben dar sus primeros pasos los bebés? ¿Crees que podría volver a intentarlo sin caerse?

– ¿Y a mi me lo preguntas? – Klaus levantó una ceja mirando a su hermana. Cuando Caroline tiró de uno de sus collares jugando con ellos frunció el ceño y la separó un poco de él.

Rebekah sonrió con diversión.

– ¿Y por que no? Pareces haberte vuelto un experto en niños.

Al ver la cara que puso Klaus soltó una carcajada.

– Yo de ti cerraría la boca, hermanita.

– ¿No tengo razón? Al fin y al cabo Caroline ha caminado hacia ti. Mírala, incluso parece que le gustas.

Klaus se observó en ella, que ahora la miraba fijamente. Se sintió incomodo al darse cuenta de que tenía a una cría en brazos y se aclaró la garganta.

– Le gustan mis collares, que es diferente.

Rebekah sonrió.

– Caroline – la llamó, captando su atención. La original se levantó del sofá y se agachó a pocos metros de donde estaba su hermano y la niña, abriendo los brazos. – Déjala en el suelo, Nik.

No le hizo falta repetirlo dos veces. Una vez la dejó en el suelo con cuidado agarró la cintura de la niña, que miraba a Rebekah dudando sobre si avanzar. Esta vez estaba un poco más lejos. Tendría que caminar más. Cuando Klaus aflojó el agarre, poco a poco separó las manos para darle libertad. Caroline no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a caminar hacia Rebekah. A pesar de su valentía y su esfuerzo no consiguió llegar tan lejos y perdió el equilibrio. No fue un problema porque Rebekah la cogió rápidamente en brazos mientras reía sin parar, totalmente feliz.

Klaus sonrió mirando la escena. Había olvidado la ultima vez que vio a su hermana así, su risa la contagió y sobretodo cuando Rebekah empezó a dar vueltas por el salón con la niña en brazos sin dejar de repetir una y otra vez lo orgullosa que estaba de la niña de una forma ridículamente dramático.

Las risas incluso despertaron al enorme mastín. Aquella noche el perro movió la cola observando la apacible escena.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasó rápido, demasiado para el gusto de la original que ya de por si estaba acostumbrada al rápido paso de los años.

Ver a la niña crecer fue como parpadear. En un momento cerró los ojos cuando aún estaba gateando, y al abrirlos en una milésima de segundo después Caroline ya había cumplido los siete años, y su cabello había crecido formando preciosas ondas rubias que le llegaba casi por la cintura. Se había vuelto una niña educada y muy alegre, con su sonrisa podía alimentar las plantas muertas y revivirlas, era un rayo de luz en un océano de oscuridad. Y no podría haber mejor comparación. Había iluminado con su luz cada pequeño rincón del corazón de la original.

Fue un día de primavera cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Rebekah ese día no se hallaba en casa. A Caroline la despertó Jenna, una de las criadas de la casa, cosa que la extrañó ya que normalmente solía hacerlo Rebekah. Cuando preguntó por ella le respondió que le había surgido un imprevisto. Frunció el ceño sin comprender, pero no hizo más preguntas.

Nunca solían contestar sus preguntas.

Asuntos de adultos, le decían.

Después de salir de su lujosa alcoba, bajó las escaleras y se comió el desayuno que le tenían preparado en la gran mesa, repleta de deliciosos platos dejados a su elección. No tenía mucha hambre, así que comió pan, mermelada y leche.

Nada más terminar observó a dos de las criadas conversar al final de la cocina. Se levantó de la silla sigilosamente y empezó a caminar de puntillas hacia la salida, dispuesta a ir al jardín.

– ¿Dónde te crees que vas? – Caroline dio un saltito y se dio la vuelta con la mano en el corazón por el susto.

– Jenna. – La mujer se cruzó de brazos y levantó la cabeza, tratando de mantenerse seria – Estaba buscando a Lupo, creo que lo he visto salir al jardín. – Lupo era el nombre que le dio a uno de los perros. Rebekah le dijo en una ocasión que esa palabra significaba lobo en latín, así que llamó al animal de esa forma por su aspecto lobuno.

Obviamente Jenna no compró su excusa. La miró con una ceja enarcada.

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí.

– Valiente mentirosa. Sabes que no puedes salir sola. No desde que te las ingeniaste para salir de casa y te acabaste perdiendo por el pueblo.

Caroline frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo, sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

– ¡Pero prometí no volver a irme sola! ¡Y además no pretendía ir a la ciudad!

Otra pequeña mentira. De hecho ese era el plan. Y hubiera ido a la ciudad de no ser porque se perdió antes.

Se estaba volviendo una mentirosa profesional.

– Bien, te creo – sonrió Jenna, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que acababa de mentirle en la cara. – Pero cometiste un error ese día, lo sabes. Cualquiera te podría haber atacado.

Caroline la miró sin comprender. Siempre le decían lo mismo, cada vez que salía el tema. ''Podrían haberte hecho daño'' ¿Por qué le salían con esas? ¿Qué persona desalmada lo haría?

– ¿Quién atacaría a una niña?

– Te sorprenderías de la maldad que hay allí afuera. – la cortó Jenna con un tono firme. Ella más que nadie lo sabía. Incluso dentro de esa casa, aun corría peligro. Al fin y al cabo estaba rodeada de vampiros.

Caroline bajó la mirada a sus pies por unos instantes.

– Me equivoqué. – acabó diciendo en un hilo de voz – La fastidié ese día, pero no volveré a salir sola. Lo prometo. Solo quiero ir al jardín, no saldré al pueblo.

– Ni al bosque. – añadió Jenna.

– Ni al bosque.

La miró dubitativa unos segundos, sin saber que decirle a la niña. Podría meterse en un buen lío si Rebekah se enteraba que la había dejado sola, por no decir que la mataría.

Suspiró.

– Confío en ti, Caroline.

Caroline sonrió ampliamente. Por fin había conseguido que le dieran un poco de libertad para hacer lo que ella quisiera, y eso la hacía feliz. Nuevamente volvían a confiar en ella.

.

.

.

Estuvo un buen rato entretenida. Tumbada sobre la hierba mojada observaba a un gavilán posado en una de las ramas de un árbol alimentar a sus polluelos.

Era plena primavera, la época más viva del año. Los capullos de las flores se abrían formando flores hermosas. Los árboles tenían más hojas que nunca y los cantos de los animales resonaban por todo el campo.

Todo estaba en su lugar y en perfecta sincronía.

Caroline cerró los ojos y se embriagó de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Un relincho.

Se levantó extrañada y siguió el ruido que la llevó a la parte trasera de la casa. Que grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Klaus guiando a un caballo negro al establo. Era un ejemplar de percherón precioso. Su paleja resplandecía con la luz del sol.

Caroline lo observó con los ojos abiertos como platos. No era el primer caballo que había visto pero sí el primero que veía tan grande y esplendoroso. Pero no fue precisamente su aspecto lo que llamó su atención, sino más bien la conducta que mostraba. Estaba en un estado totalmente fuera de sí.

Se atrevería a decir que incluso parecía peligroso.

Cuando el híbrido tiró de las riendas para conducirlo al establo, el caballo se detuvo en seco y tiró con todas su fuerzas hacia atrás, temeroso.

Se negaba a entrar en la cuadra.

Caroline corrió rápidamente hacia Klaus al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El caballo estaba aterrorizado.

El animal se puso sobre sus patas traseras, soltando un relincho que le recordó al aullido desgarrador de un lobo herido e hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco en el pecho.

– ¡Lo está asustando!

El híbrido la observó incrédulo, sin poderse creer que la niña le hubiera dirigido la palabra, y mucho menos que lo hablara de esa forma.

– ¿Qué has dicho?

– Tiene miedo. – señaló como si fuera obvio. No se preocupó de con quien estaba tratando, en lo mucho que aquel hombre la inquietaba, lo único importante era aquel caballo.

– ¿Y te crees que a mí me importa? – dijo el híbrido entre dientes – Este caballo va a entrar de cabeza al establo quiera o no. Haz algo de provecho y tráeme el látigo.

La niña abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¿El… látigo?

– ¡Sí, el látigo! – gruñó. – Maldita sea. Mañana se las verán conmigo por haberme vendido un caballo completamente loco. No te acerques a él, es peligroso.

Al ver que Klaus le daba un nuevo tirón y el caballo enloquecía aun más, hizo una de las mayores estupideces de su vida, se interpuso entre el caballo y el híbrido.

Klaus al verla se detuvo en seco y el miedo llenó cada rincón de su cuerpo.

– ¡Caroline! – gritó y dejó caer la cuerda de golpe. Nervioso, observó como el animal relinchaba y movía la cabeza arriba y abajo sin dejar de golpear el suelo con una de sus patas traseras en lo que parecía un tic nervioso. La seguridad de Caroline se disipó una vez quedó cara a cara con el majestuoso animal. Cualquier persona en el cuerpo de Klaus hubiera cogido a la niña de la cintura y la hubiera apartado del caballo desquiciado, pero él no era otra persona. Era Klaus, y si bien la niña había osado desobedecerlo y cometer ese terrible error, lo iba a pagar caro.

No dejaría que el caballo le hiciera daño. Rebekah lo mataría por eso. Su objetivo era que sintiera el terrible miedo en su cuerpo por unos segundos, esa adrenalina al ver que su vida pendía de un hilo, bastaba que el animal se pusiera sobre sus patas traseras y la atacara para provocar eso. Entonces se arrepentiría de su estupidez, sabiendo que ya era tarde.

Adelantándose al movimiento del semental, una Caroline hecha un manojo de nervios sacó algo del bolsillo, un terrón de azúcar. Y no se podía decir en ese momento si Klaus era el más sorprendido por ese gesto o el caballo.

Klaus esperó, y para su sorpresa el caballo después de soltar un resoplido bajó el cuello para olfatear el torrón. El híbrido no salía de su asombro.

Caroline sonrió al ver como el caballo relajaba los tendones del cuello y recogía el torrón con sus dientes. Soltó una risita y acarició con su mano libre el hocico del animal, escuchando el divertido sonido que hacía al mascar.

Klaus se aclaró la garganta a sus espaldas. Al oírlo, la niña se giró aun con una sonrisa. Al ver su alegría casi se contagió, pero Klaus siendo Klaus, mantuvo su aura de dios gélido en todo momento.

Sin mostrar ninguna emoción, dio un paso hacia el caballo y retomó las riendas.

– ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer esa insensatez? – su tono era duro, pero no parecía estar enfadado. Lo que hiciera la niña no era asunto suyo al fin y al cabo.

– A veces valen más las buenas palabras y gestos nobles que un golpe. Creí que esta era una de esas ocasiones. – respondió titubeante.

El híbrido levantó una ceja, disimulando la risa que empezaba a crecer en su pecho ante la idea de su hermana diciéndole esas palabras.

– ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Rebekah?

– No. Jenna – respondió orgullosa.

Klaus no pareció complacido.

– ¿Te tomas en serio lo que te dicen las sirvientas?

Caroline no lo comprendió.

– ¿No debería tener en cuenta su opinión?

– Claro que no. Simplemente están aquí para cuidarte y hacerse cargo de la casa. Como osan darte lecciones… que sabrán ellas de la vida que hay fuera. – gruño entre dientes.

– Jenna sabe lo que hay en el mundo fuera de esta casa. Y vos habláis como si las criadas no fueran personas.

– Son personas. De una clase social que bien podría compararse a un insecto.

Caroline frunció el ceño.

– Ni siquiera son esclavas.

– ¿Acaso no lo son? Explícame entonces la diferencia entre ellas y un esclavo – espetó Klaus.

Caroline dudó. Realmente, ¿Cuál era la diferencia? No mucha, sin embargo estaba segura de que un esclavo sería tratado de peor forma y tenido en más baja consideración.

– Rebekah dijo que no son para nada esclavas. Y de hecho trata a Jenna como a una igual.

Klaus puso los ojos en blanco.

– Rebekah se ha ablandado mucho estos días.

_Es por tu culpa _quiso añadir, pero en el último instante lo refrenó.

– No lo comprendo mi lord – cuando la palabra ''mi lord'' salió de entre sus labios Caroline se quedó pensativa. ¿Cómo se supone que debería llamarlo? ¿No era demasiado formal? Al fin y al cabo vivían bajo el mismo techo.

_Y aun así no lo conoces._

– Mi lord – empezó dubitativa – ¿Cómo debería referirme a vos? ¿Niklaus? ¿Nik?

Como si le hubiera caído encima un balde de agua fría un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

– No me llames así – su tono gélido la hizo estremecer. – Para ti soy Klaus.

– Yo… lo siento. – se disculpó rápidamente Caroline – Rebekah lo llama así, y yo pensé…

– Rebekah es mi familia – espetó, y como si esas palabras hubieran cobrado forma de una mano negra, Caroline casi sintió como si esta se clavara en su pecho y estrujara su corazón. Aquel hombre le inspiraba temor, no había tenido trato con ella en toda su vida más que para levantarle la voz por algo que había hecho mal.

No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la tratara de esa forma. Nunca nadie le había hablado de esa forma, y ella era demasiado sensible.

Klaus se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de la niña se empezaban a empañar de lágrimas.

– Lo siento – repitió ella, parecía estar totalmente arrepentida, y aquello no tenía mucho sentido. Para empezar no sabía que es lo que había hecho mal. Pero estaba segura de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, ¿Por qué sino iba a hablarle de esa forma?

Klaus se aclaró la garganta y miró de nuevo al caballo, empezando a sentirse incomodo. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Disculparse con ella? ¿Heriría sus sentimientos si ahora le dijera que se marchara?

Klaus suspiró. Sí, por supuesto que sí. Era una cría, no podía tratarla como si fuera una adulta.

Se aclaró la garganta nuevamente, con la mirada fija en el animal.

– Pareces tener buen trato con los animales. – murmuró y Caroline lo observó confusa. – ¿Te gustan los caballos?

– Bueno… de hecho Rebekah no deja que me acerque a ellos. Dice que es peligroso.

Klaus esta vez no disimuló su sonrisa.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí – dijo Caroline aun más confusa, sin entender porque sonreía. Aquel hombre era muy extraño. En un momento podía estar alzándole la voz y reprendiéndole y al segundo después sonriendo como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera gracioso. Y no lo era. O al menos, a ella no le parecía gracioso.

Klaus soltó una carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Típico de Bekah. Apuesto a que nunca has visto a un semental como este.

La niña negó.

– Entonces nunca habrás montado.

Nada más las palabras abandonaron su boca, Klaus pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de Caroline. Su sonrisa se amplió aun más al comprobar que no se debía precisamente a las lágrimas. La pequeña estaba realmente ilusionada, probablemente esperando que le propusiera subir en él. Por una vez, se permitió no ser un ogro con ella.

– ¿Quieres que te de un paseo?

– ¡Sí!

Y con eso bastaba. Situación arreglada. Realmente los niños eran patéticos.

– Espera que meta a este caballo en la cuadra.

Y Dioses, vaya que iba a entrar en la cuadra esta vez. Aunque tuviera que usar el látigo contra él.

– ¿Por qué debería meterlo en el establo? ¿No vamos a montarnos en él?

– Este caballo está completamente loco – argumentó Klaus algo incrédulo, lo cual no era del todo cierto. Lo había montado en todo el camino de trayecto a casa y no había habido ningún problema. Hasta que llegó a la cuadra. Se puso nervioso y perdió el control. Probablemente sería un trauma del animal por algo que su anterior dueño había hecho con él. En lo general, el caballo parecía fiable. Lo que de verdad le sorprendía era que después de ver el espectáculo que había montado, la niña aun quisiera algún trato con ese animal. Pensó que probablemente el caballo la habría aterrado. No se esperaba que quisiera volver a acercársele

Con la respuesta que recibió de la niña, lo sorprendió por cuarta vez en toda su vida.

– Confío en él.

Klaus la observó en completo silencio durante unos segundos, evaluando sus palabras. Dudó por un momento, pero finalmente suspiró y se acercó a ella.

– Como quieras.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más la cogió de la cintura y la levanto en el aire, haciendo que soltara un grito por la sorpresa, y la dejó sentada encima del sillín del caballo. Se permitió un momento para observar su cara de completa sorpresa, felicidad, y… miedo.

Klaus sonrió aun más.

– ¿Arrepentida?

– Ne-nerviosa. – titubeó.

Bien, porque ya es demasiado tarde. Añadió para si mismo, sonriendo aun más ampliamente. En menos de dos segundos se subió al caballo, sentándose justo detrás de Caroline, y tomó las riendas.

El caballo, que hasta este momento había seguido golpeteando el suelo con su pata trasera en su ya conocido tic nervioso, relinchó cuando Klaus dio un tirón hacia la derecha con las riendas, instándolo a girarse. Lo hizo caminar campo a través, en dirección al bosque. Era un camino fácil, no habían muchos árboles y tampoco animales salvajes que podrían suponer una amenaza.

No volvió a dirigirle la palabra a la niña. La notaba nerviosa en el asiento pero poco a poco fue relajándose.

Pasados tres minutos observó a la niña que no había dicho aun ni una sola palabra.

Caroline ahora estaba ensimismada con el caballo. Apenas se fijaba en nada a su alrededor, el semental era todo cuanto veía. Se vez en cuando acariciaba su cuello y no borraba la sonrisa de ningún momento.

Klaus sonrió levemente. A su corta edad y nunca había visto un caballo como aquel. ¿Acaso Rebekah no la sacaba de casa? ¿Qué se supone que le enseñaba a la niña?

– ¿Eres consciente de que tenemos un par de caballos en la cuadra, verdad?

– Sí, pero como ya dije Rebekah no me deja acercarme a ellos, y son demasiado pequeños.

Klaus sonrió.

– Son yeguas, y ambas están demasiado viejas. Por eso hoy fui al mercado en busca de un buen caballo. Es el mejor que he podido comprar, joven, ruguroso y fuerte, pero por supuesto, tiene un problema. – murmuró lo ultimo entre dientes. Siempre tenía que haber algún problema.

– ¿Qué edad tiene este? – preguntó Caroline con curiosidad.

– Hace poco dejó de ser un potro, ahora tendrá unos cuatro años, probablemente cinco.

Su contestación pareció sorprenderla.

– ¡¿Crecerá más?!

Klaus rió entre dientes.

– Me temo que no. La edad de los caballos es diferente a la de las personas.

Caroline pareció curiosa ante eso. Durante unos minutos se quedó callada, hasta que finalmente volvió a abrir la boca para preguntar aquello que estaba rondando por su mente.

– ¿Tiene nombre?

– ¿Por qué iba a tener nombre?

– ¿Y por qué no?

Klaus puso los ojos en blanco por sus irritantes preguntas. Aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Nervio sería un buen nombre.

''Nervio'' Klaus sintió ganas de reírse.

– Es el nombre más patético que he oído en mi vida.

Caroline pareció ofendida.

– ¿Y por qué? A mi me gusta. Seguro que a Rebekah también le gusta. Y a Jenna. Oh, ¿Y qué tal Negro?

– No voy a ponerle ningún nombre, Caroline – Sentenció cansado.

– Necesita un buen nombre, ¿Cómo va a referirse a él sino?

– He tenido muchos caballos en mi vida y nunca he nombrado a ninguno.

– ¿Y por qué no?

– Tus irritantes preguntas van a acabar sacándome de quicio, dulzura.

Caroline iba a abrir de nuevo la boca cuando Klaus detuvo al caballo abruptamente. El animal echó el cuello hacia atrás por el tirón de las riendas y se puso sobre sus patas traseras. Caroline soltó un grito agarrándose como pudo al cuello del caballo.

Con eso Klaus soltó una carcajada.

– ¿¡Por qué ha hecho eso!? – gritó horrorizada.

Sin decir nada y aun sonriendo maliciosamente Klaus se bajó del caballo.

– ¿Por qué te bajas? ¿No irás…? – A Caroline se le congeló el corazón en el pecho al pensar en la posibilidad que acababa de cruzar por su mente – ¿No irás a dejarme aquí sola, verdad?

Klaus se lo tomó con diversión. Al parecer había sacado la desconfianza de su hermana Rebekah. Aun y aunque no la hubiera parido le estaba inculcando muchas cosas. Él estaba en desacuerdo con muchas de ellas. Como la de prohibirle salir a la calle, ni sola ni acompañada.

_''es peligroso''_

lo era si iba sola, ¿Pero qué peligro podía correr con un original al lado? Estaba aislando a la niña en aquella casa, limitándola a… nada. Con razón se escapó una vez que su hermana bajó la guardia. Aquel día se rió cuando una de las sirvientas comunicó con miedo en el cuerpo la noticia a Rebekah de que su protegida se había esfumado. Y no fue porque Rebekah terminó arrancándole la cabeza a aquella impertinente humana que había osado desobedecer una orden y dejar a la niña sola. Le pareció divertido porque él estuvo en lo cierto. Le dijo a su hermana una y mil veces que recluyéndola en casa las cosas no iban a acabar bien entre ellas, y al final cuando la niña hizo un acto de rebeldía, él resultó tener razón.

Klaus agarró las riendas del caballo y lo condujo a través de dos manzaneros. Encima del caballo, Caroline vio con claridad un río a pocos metros de ellos. Klaus los estaba conduciendo hacia él. Sin poder evitarlo se puso aun más nerviosa.

– ¿Klaus? ¿que hacemos aquí?

_''Quiero volver''_ pensó con fuerza como si así él pudiera oírlo. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta. No quería dar la impresión de una niña asustada.

Klaus no contestó y se acercó a un árbol repleto de manzanas rojas. Estiró el brazo y cogió la más grande y apetitosa. La lanzó una vez al aire y la atrapó al vuelo, sonriendo.

Caroline lo miró con curiosidad cuando Klaus volvió a acercarse a ella. Después de darle un mordisco a la manzana se la ofreció.

– ¿Quieres una?

Frunció el ceño.

– No. No quiero una.

Klaus sonrió ampliamente.

– ¿Es por que la he mordido yo? Vamos, amor, hay confianza. Al fin y al cabo vives bajo mi techo, ¿no es así?

La niña le mantuvo la mirada. Entendió por su tono que aquella frase iba con doble sentido. Le estuviera dejando claro que vivía en su casa, él era el dueño y ella una indeseada. Al fin y al cabo nunca le había importado.

– No quiero ninguna manzana, ni esa ni otra. Gracias.

Klaus sonrió.

– Me he dado cuenta de que ya no me tratas de vos. ¿Qué ha sido del ''mi lord''? – se fanfarroneó.

– Vos tampoco… – Caroline se mordió la lengua – Tú tampoco lo haces. ¿Por qué yo debería tratarlo con cortesía? – Espetó levantando la cabeza con orgullo.

Por algún motivo eso le pareció gracioso a Klaus. Sus siguientes palabras de algun modo sorprendieron a Caroline.

– Tienes toda la razón.

Después de unos instantes la niña fijó la mirada en el caballo, que había bajado la cabeza para comer una de las manzanas que habían caído del árbol. Le acarició el cuello cariñosamente mientras lo escuchaba mascar. Sonrió. Le gustaba aquel caballo.

De pronto la preocupación hizo acto de presencia en su cuerpo.

– ¿Lo mantendrá, verdad? – preguntó, tan impaciente por saber la respuesta que ni se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a tratar a Klaus con formalidad.

– Lo veremos al volver. Si se niega a entrar al establo se lo devolveré a su anterior propietario. He pagado una suma importante de dinero por él, y si voy a tener problemas cada vez que quiera entrarlo en la cuadra de poco me va a servir.

La niña lo miró con tristeza. Lo entendió de todas formas.

– ¿Su anterior dueño lo cuidaba bien, verdad? – Se preocupó – ¿No pasará hambre? Aquí al menos tiene manzanas...

Klaus sonrió.

– Estoy seguro de que recibió buenos tratos. De haber sido maltratado se notaría en su forma física.

– ¿Y por qué se niega a entrar en el establo?

Klaus se encogió de hombros.

– Eso es algo a lo que no encontraremos respuesta. Será mejor que nos vayamos, Rebekah estará por llegar y si no te ve en casa te meterás en un buen lío.

– Vos también os meteríais en un buen lío – sonrió Caroline.

– Quizá, pero a mi no me puede castigar – señaló con diversión. Caroline hizo una mueca, sabiendo que tenía razón.

Cuando Klaus se subió de nuevo al caballo le tendió la manzana a Caroline sin esperar respuesta. Una vez hizo girar al caballo retomaron el camino y de nuevo el silencio hizo acto de presencia entre ellos.

A pesar de que a Caroline le hubiera gustado la idea, no se cruzaron con ningún ciervo. De vez en cuando veía especies de pájaros que nunca antes había visto, y llegó a ver a alguna ardilla en los árboles, pero en general no se cruzaron con mucha fauna. Fue un viaje aburrido.

Aun así Caroline estaba rebosante de felicidad.

– No le dirás nada a Rebekah de esto. – afirmó Klaus más una vez llegaron. El híbrido la miró con seriedad una vez se bajó del caballo.

Caroline no borró la sonrisa del rostro en ningún momento. Estaba realmente feliz por aquel paseo.

– No le diré nada.

Cuando Klaus la bajó del animal y la puso en pie la niña se quedó congelada, y por su reacción Klaus supo al instante lo que acababa de ver.

Puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo a quien tenía a sus espaldas.

– ¡Caroline! – gritó una voz femenina llena de miedo. Para la siguiente vez que habló su tono asustado cambió por uno furioso. – ¡Nik!

El híbrido gruñó con fastidio.

– ¿Qué quieres, Rebekah?

– ¡No has hecho lo que creo que acabas de hacer!

– ¿Y qué se supone que crees que acabo de hacer, hermanita? Sea lo que sea, seguro que te equivocas. Siempre supones mal.

Rebekah le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de clavar los ojos solamente en la niña.

– Caroline, dime que no te ha hecho subir al caballo.

La pequeña respondió rápido.

– No, simplemente estaba dejando que lo acariciara.

Rebekah frunció el ceño.

– ¿Pretendes que compre eso?

– ¡Tú nunca me dejas acercarme a los caballos! – gritó Caroline fingiendo molestia – siempre me dices que es peligroso. ¡No lo entiendo! Klaus me ha dejado acercarme y no me ha hecho nada. No entiendo porque siempre estas empeñada en protegerme, no va a pasar nada por que me acerque a un caballo.

La original la observó sorprendida. Realmente no esperaba esa contestación.

Klaus sonrió a espaldas de Rebekah. Siete años y estaba hecha toda una mentirosa. Y había elaborado una mentira bastante creíble por el tono en el que lo había contado.

Se empezaba a notar que se había criado en la casa de los Originales. Casi se sintió orgulloso.

– Caroline… – Rebekah suspiró y se dio la vuelta para encarar a su hermano.

– ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Que no la has hecho montar en el caballo?

– Totalmente – respondió sonriendo mostrando sus hoyuelos.

– Quise subirme, pero no me dejó. Es tan aburrido como tú. – Ante la cara que puso Rebekah Klaus casi se desternilló de la risa. Solo un borracho, un suicida o una niña pequeña sería capaz de hablarles así a un par de vampiros originales.

Finalmente Rebekah reaccionó y tomó la mano de Caroline.

– Despídete de Nik, voy a darte un buen baño. Seguro que te has estado revolcando en la hierba otra vez con ese chucho maloliente. Estás llena de hojas y ramas.

Caroline asintió feliz y mientras caminaba se giró a echar un vistazo a Klaus. Le sonrió. Estaba contenta por ver que le habían hecho creer a Rebekah una mentira entre ambos.

Sin embargo Klaus no le devolvió la sonrisa. La miró completamente serio y le dio la espalda, empezando a caminar hacia el caballo. Caroline frunció el ceño sin comprender a ese hombre. ¿Por qué la trataba de esa forma? ¿Qué le había hecho ella a él? Sabía que de ser por él ella no estaría viviendo en su casa. Sabía que ella no le importaba. Pero no le costaba nada ser gentil.

Cuando ya estaba lejos del híbrido, algo hizo clic en su mente y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Vio a Klaus a lo lejos conduciendo al caballo a los establos. A diferencia de la primera vez, ahora el caballo no se revelaba y lo estaba siguiendo dócil, poco a poco entrando en la cuadra. Klaus le había tendido la mano, mostrándole algo que llamaba su atención.

A Caroline no le hizo falta verlo para saber qué es lo que llevaba en la mano.

Un terrón de azúcar.

* * *

**Nuevamente gracias por todos los comentarios. Estoy muy feliz por ver que os está gustando.**

**Una cosa que no viene a cuento con el fic. Hasta el día 2 de junio se podrán nominar parejas de televisión para los Teen Choice Awards 2015. En la categoría de mejor química Klaroline va muy bien. Hace dos días estaba la primera, ahora en segundo lugar... u.u pero sigue estando entre las tres primeras, que es lo importante. Siempre es preferible que más gente ayude. Es la única forma que tenemos que hacernos oír. Probablemente no tengamos otra oportunidad. Dos parejas entrarán de TVD; Delena y la otra está entre Steroline y Klaroline... Las que tengáis cuenta en twitter podéis ayudarnos, por aquí estamos twitteando hasta que nos sangran los dedos xD Pensad que es importante, al menos imaginad la cara de Julie cuando le digan que Klaroline está nominada :) por eso merece la pena. ¡Klaroline merece la pena! :)**

**Y bueno, no os entretengo más. No diré que actualizaré pronto la proxima vez porque ya me conocéis xD**

**¡Besos!**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Aquella noche cayó la primera tormenta del mes de Junio, provocando que los caminos se convirtieran en pequeños ríos y el campo en una concentración de barro. A pesar de las gruesas mantas que le cubrían el cuerpo, Caroline pasó gran parte de la noche tiritando por el frío. Ni el vaso de leche caliente que Rebekah le dio esa mañana ni el remedio de hierbas que preparó Jenna evitaron que la niña pillara un catarro. A sabiendas que la original se enfadaría con ella por no haberla llamado a mitad de la noche a pedirle que le llevara más mantas, intentó ocultar su resfriado.

Por sexta vez en dos minutos, la niña disimuló una tos cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Efectivamente, tal y como temía, Rebekah se enfadó con ella.

– ¿Vas a seguir diciendo que no estás resfriada? Santo cielo, Caroline. ¿A quién se le ocurre? – Cuando la regañó en su tono más maternal, la niña puso los ojos en blanco. -gesto que puso a Rebekah más de los nervios dado que lo vio a través del espejo-

– ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hacer esa cosa con los ojos? No es propio de una dama.

Nuevamente, lo volvió a hacer.

Rebekah apretó los labios en una fina línea.

– Me hace daño.

– Deja de exagerar. ¡Y ponte recta!

– ¡Au!

De nuevo la niña resopló pero se mantuvo quiera mientras Rebekah seguía atando el corsé. Frunció el ceño.

– No entiendo por qué debo llevarlo. – a su corta edad estaba acostumbrada a llevar vestidos simples que la cubrían hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas. De color verde, azul y amarillo, sin detalles, tan solo una fina tela que apenas la protegía del frío.

Estando en la zona interior de Francia el clima allí era bastante generoso durante la primavera y verano así que Rebekah accedió a regañadientes a que llevara ese tipo de ropa de baja clase y Caroline acabó acostumbrándose a llevarla, porque al fin y al cabo, no era más que una niña y la ropa bonita aun no captaba demasiado su interés.

Defecto que Rebekah trataba de arreglar.

– Te lo he dicho muchas veces, necesitas ropa decente.

– Pero si nunca me dejas salir de casa – refunfuñó.

Tras soltar un leve suspiro, Rebekah decidió contárselo.

– Quizá si no te hubieras escapado de casa eso no pasaría.

– No quería escaparme. Tan solo quería estar fuera unos diez minutos.

– ¿No pensaste en decírmelo antes? ¿En lo mucho que me asustaría ver que te habías ido sin decir nada? No sabía donde estabas, ni con quien estabas.– su tono de voz la hizo sentir culpable.

– ...Pretendía volver antes de que pudieras llegar a darte cuenta de mi ausencia.

– ¡Pero acabaste perdiéndote de igual forma! – Rebekah sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que si no se controlaba aquel día iba a acabar mal. – pero ese no es el asunto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te prohibí volver a salir de casa sola, incluyendo también el acompañarme a comprar al pueblo. Y ayer entendí que esa no fue una buena decisión. incluso Nik me lo echa en cara, tenerte aquí encerrada no es ninguna solución y solo podrá empeorar las cosas.

A esas alturas, los ojos de la niña brillaban esperanzados mirando a Rebekah a través del espejo. Al darse cuenta de la sonrisa que empezó a abrirse paso en sus labios, la original esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

– Así que, mis disculpas por eso. Para recompensarte he decidido que el jueves iremos a la ciudad.

– ¿De verdad? – chilló la niña repleta de felicidad, ahora mirándola directamente. Cuando Rebekah asintió, esta se le echó a los brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo. Entre risas, Rebekah la regañó diciéndole que las trenzas que llevaba haciéndole toda la mañana se iban a echar a perder si seguía arremetiendo contra las personas como un jabalí.

Varios minutos después terminó de probarse el dichoso vestido y dio una vuelta sobre si misma sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo comprobando como le quedaba en cada ángulo. No lo admitió en voz alta, pero la hizo sentirse como una princesa de esos cuentos que Rebekah le contaba por las noches. Con todo su orgullo, musitó un escueto ''no está mal'', pero desde luego a la original no se le hizo indiferente ese brillo en su mirada.

Cuando le dio su aprobación para irse Caroline se volvió a poner su usual vestido sencillo y tras salir de la alcoba empezó a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos en dirección al jardín, donde fue directa a los establos radiante de felicidad.

Nada más entrar acabó chocando con un cubo de agua que llevaba el híbrido en la mano. Mirándola desde arriba, frunció el ceño. Ella en cambio le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

– ¡Buenos días!

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Caroline? – arrastró las palabras con tono aburrido. Desde luego no se esperaba que lo de ayer se fuera a volver a repetir. Quizá debería haber sido más duro con ella y asustarla con tal de que no volviera a acercarse, pero nuevamente, eso significaba problemas con Rebekah.

– Vengo a ver al caballo. ¡Os vi ayer! Sé que al final perdió el miedo de entrar a la cuadra, ¿Eso significa que no lo devolveréis a su antiguo dueño, verdad?

Klaus gruñó. El tono chillón de voz de la cría lo ponía de los nervios.

– Al contrario. Ahora tiene más puntos que antes para ser devuelto. Se escapó esta noche durante la tormenta.

Caroline, que hasta ese momento había estado mirando con curiosidad el cubo de agua que llevaba Klaus en la mano derecha levantó la mirada sorprendida hacia él, y seguidamente se fijó en el interior de la cuadra, donde vio al caballo negro rebuscando con el hocico entre la paja del suelo - con sus patas repletas de barro.

– Oh.

– Sí, Oh. Ese estúpido animal no causa más que problemas. – gruñó nuevamente Klaus. – y en cuanto a ti, será mejor que te largues. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

– Puedo…

– Este no es lugar para que una cría venga a jugar. Fuera.

– Puedo… ayudar, si vos queréis.

Klaus puso los ojos en blanco a sabiendas que no se iba a ir de allí y echarla a patadas no era una opción. Finalmente decidió que si iba a estar allí mejor que echara una mano antes que estar poniéndolo de los nervios. Con un poco de suerte mantenía la boca cerrada mientras trabajaba.

– Perfecto. Tráeme el látigo.

El horror fue perfectamente visible en la cara de la niña. Klaus rió entre dientes con malicia.

– Te estoy tomando el pelo, _cariño._ Tráeme el paño.

Caroline dudó por unos escasos segundos pero al final decidió que responder ''sus bromas no tienen mucha gracia'' era una pésima idea, así que se dirigió al principio del establo donde había una estantería repleta de objetos, que supuso, serían para los caballos, aunque no sabía la función de muchos, excepto las riendas y el cepillo. Tras pasar la mirada por el estante más alto, descubrió un paño sucio y roto.

Hizo una mueca, preguntándose si se refería a _eso_.

– ¿Os referís al gris? ¿No está muy…?

– Tráemelo.

Asintió.

– Hay un problema.

Klaus, de espaldas a ella mientras le ponía una herradura al caballo, puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes.

– ¿Cuál es el problema?

– No llego.

Dioses. Esa dichosa niña iba a darle más dolores de cabeza que ese estúpido potro. Tras soltar un gruñido de frustración se levantó y se encaminó hasta la estantería. Mientras se acercaba a ella, notó el nerviosismo en el cuerpo de la pequeña y una pizca de miedo en su mirada. Supuso que la niña se esperaba que le echara en cara lo inútil que era. En cierto modo, hubiera acertado al pensar que él iba a hacer algo así, pero por muchas ganas que tuviera, se refrenó, y tras coger el dichoso paño le echó una mirada reprobatoria que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Qué… que debo hacer ahora?

_Largarte de aquí, _pensó. Pero en su lugar espetó:

– Ponte a barrer.

– Oh. – Dijo simplemente. Parecía decepcionada. – Vale.

Cinco minutos después, Caroline mientras barría el establo, abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró por la que parecía ser la centésima vez. No le gustaba el silencio, pero Klaus estaba de demasiado mal humor como para mantener una conversación. Se preguntó si ese hombre alguna vez estaba de buenas, pero sacudió la cabeza. El día anterior no había estado como hoy. Sí al principio, pero después no había sido tan malo. Esa mañana nada más despertar, si Rebekah no le hubiera obligado a desayunar y a ponerse el vestido, ella hubiera ido directa al establo, sabiendo que Klaus estaría allí con el caballo. Se esperó que fuera más amable con ella después del paseo a caballo el día anterior, pero al parecer se equivocaba.

Volvió a abrir la boca para preguntar si había hecho algo mal para que la tratara con tanta hostilidad, pero nuevamente la cerró.

– ¿Has terminado? – Lo escuchó preguntar, esta vez con un tono de voz más calmado. Seguramente había dejado de oír el sonido de la escoba al barrer la paja.

– Sí.

Klaus le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. No pareció contento, pero si algo complacido por lo que vio.

– Bien. – dijo simplemente y siguió enjuagando el paño, haciendo que la suciedad cayera encima de un cubo de agua asquerosamente sucia y negra, antes de sumergirlo en el cubo de la derecha, que a diferencia del otro, llevaba agua limpia.

– ¿Qué hago ahora?

Como no le contestó, se limitó a observar como el híbrido pasaba el paño mojado por la piel del caballo, frotando con suavidad en el muslo del animal, donde se podía apreciar un gran manchurrón de suciedad.

– ¿Puedo ayudar a lavarlo?

Klaus se detuvo y la observó con detenimiento.

– Si quieres...

– Claro – respondió más fuerte de lo que pretendía por culpa de su excitación. Klaus forzó una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, en dirección al estante.

– Hay otro paño en el tercer cajón, aunque es más pequeño que este y-

– No importa. – respondió ella y corrió a coger lo que le pedía. Cuando la niña le dio la espalda, Klaus se permitió sonreír. Sin duda se había encariñado de aquel animal. Había notado como lo miraba mientras barría, sin despegar la mirada del percherón negro. Cuando Caroline encontró lo que buscaba no le hizo falta pedir explicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer, automáticamente mojó el paño en el cubo de agua limpia y corrió hacia el caballo.

Juntos lo acicalaron y lo libraron de toda suciedad. Mientras Klaus se centraba en las patas traseras, Caroline limpiaba la parte superior de las patas delanteras del caballo y el torso. Al terminar, se fijo en una manchita que había quedado en el hocico del animal y la eliminó con el paño. Al acabar sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

– ¿Donde lo encontró esta mañana?

– Por sorprendente que parezca, volvió solo al establo.

– ¿No es eso bueno? – Preguntó Caroline extrañada por el tono irritado de su voz.

– No sé si considerarlo inteligente o estúpido por volver.

Caroline disimuló una sonrisa y se centró en el caballo.

– Así que te escapaste durante la noche para ver la lluvia – susurró, pensando que Klaus no la oiría. – ¿Te gusta la tormenta, _Storm_?

– ¿Storm?

La niña se volvió hacia él y asintió al ver la ceja levantada del híbrido, interrogante.

– Debe gustarle la tormenta para escaparse en plena noche. Storm le pega de nombre.

Klaus sacudió la cabeza.

– Claro_, Storm. _–dijo con un sarcasmo que Caroline no captó.

Nombrar al animal le seguía pareciendo una estupidez, sobretodo llamarlo Storm. Pero al menos no se le había ocurrido llamarlo alguna cursilada, así que le daba igual.

Caroline le rascó el hocico al caballo, que emitió un sonido complaciente como el ronroneo de un gato y le acercó más la cabeza para pedir su continua atención. Caroline miró a Klaus, feliz, y le dedicó una sonrisa que él devolvió.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y la figura de un hombre apareció en la entrada del establo. A la vez que uno de los perros de Klaus, Lupus, entró corriendo al encontrar la puerta abierta.

– Lord Niklaus, debemos hablar de un asunto muy importante. Mis hombres… – al ver a la niña, el hombre calló y miró al híbrido interrogante.

Caroline abrazó al perro cuando este se le echó a los brazos y empezó a lamerle la cara, pero mantuvo la mirada fija en ese hombre. Era de la guardia real. Se vio tentada a preguntarle a Klaus por él, pero al fijarse en lo rígido que se había puesto comprendió que lo mejor era no hacer preguntas. Al menos, no en ese momento.

– Deberíamos salir fuera.

– Quédate aquí – ordenó a la niña, que asintió rápidamente, antes de salir del establo detrás del guardia.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que aquel hombre le pidió hablar a Klaus. Caroline no lo había vuelto a ver y cada vez que le preguntaba a Rebekah por él, esta parecía ponerse nerviosa.

No entendía nada.

Finalmente un día escuchó gritos desde el salón y al instante supo que Klaus había regresado. Escuchar a Rebekah y Klaus discutir era una constante en la vida de Caroline que desde los primeros meses de vida estaba acostumbrada a esas peleas, pero esta era diferente, nunca había notado a Rebekah tan nerviosa y desde luego, aunque había habido muchas ocasiones, era la primera vez que veía a Klaus tan enfadado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó los escaleras de caracol lo más rápido que las piernas le permitieron. Al llegar a la curva se detuvo apoyada a la barandilla, prestando atención a lo que veía.

– ¿Qué hay de nosotras, Nik? ¡No puedes dejarnos aquí para irte por tu cuenta!

– ¡Han sido muchos años, Rebekah! Tú no lo entiendes, no has estado en mi piel. Debo hacerlo de una vez por todas, no esperaré ni un solo día más sabiendo que esa rata está por aquí.

– ¿Y si es una trampa?

– Esa rata escurridiza no es tan inteligente – siseó Klaus con odio. – Cuando la encuentre, te aseguro que la aplastaré con mis propias manos.

– Nik, escucha. – Suplicó su hermana – Se ha dejado ver por la ciudad varias veces, sabiendo que tú debes tener espías por todas partes. No me inspira confianza, ¿Y si está planeando algo?

– Quizá no sepa que estamos aquí. – Argumentó él.

– ¿Y si lo sabe, Nik? ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo tan absurdo como dejarse ver en publico?

– Rebekah, yo me encargo de esto. – dijo en el tono más calmado que pudo usar antes de darle un beso en la frente a su hermana, que a pesar de seguir enfadada, aquel gesto pareció reconfortarla un poco.

Como si tuviera el olfato de un lobo y la hubiera olido, Klaus levantó la mirada y pilló a Caroline observándolo desde el hueco de las escaleras. La pequeña se estremeció y subió rápidamente.

– Encárgate de la niña. Y no le cuentes nada de esto. – ordenó Klaus a su hermana antes de volver a irse de casa.

.

.

.

– ¿De qué estaba hablando Klaus el otro día?

– Eso… no te incumbe, Caroline.

Por décima vez, frunció el ceño al recibir la misma respuesta. Ya hacía una semana de eso y Rebekah no le había dado ninguna explicación. Evidentemente con esa frase corta la volvía más intrigada acerca de esa incógnita.

– ¿Por qué decías que Klaus iba a irse y a dejarnos solas?

– Caroline, no va a irse. No seas tonta y por Dios, deja de hacer preguntas.

La mañana del jueves, mientras Jenna le hacía el pelo, Caroline tenía la mirada puesta fijamente en la original. Parecía exhausta. De alguna forma estaba segura de que su actitud tenía que ver con la última discusión que tuvo con Klaus.

Cuando finalmente Jenna acabó de arreglarla, salió con Rebekah de casa para encontrar esperándolas en las afueras un precioso carruaje tirado por caballos negros. Eran bonitos, pero Storm lo era más, pensó la niña con orgullo. Cuando el hombre les abrió la puerta para entrar Caroline frunció el ceño al ver el interior vacío y observó con ojos curiosos a Rebekah.

– ¿Klaus no viene?

– Klaus lleva desde el lunes sin pisar la casa, cielo. – contestó con un suspiro molesto. – Quien sabe donde estará ahora.

Klaus pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, tanto que solo se cruzaba con él las mañanas y el resto del día estaba ausente como si no vivieran bajo el mismo techo, pero en la última semana había desaparecido por completo.

Mientras el carruaje avanzaba Caroline observó los árboles y casuchas pasar a por la ventana. Después de media hora acabó por cansarse y conversó con Rebekah, que parecía estar más ausente que el propio Klaus sumida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la ciudad no cupo ninguna duda de que estaban en el centro. Nada más bajar un niño pasó por su lado y la hizo tambalear. Frunciendo el ceño lo observó alejarse. Ni siquiera se había disculpado.

– Que animales. – se indignó Rebekah.

Caroline no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Si alguna vez pensó que había demasiadas personas en la ciudad era porque aun no había pisado el mercado. Teniendo presente la advertencia de Rebekah sobre que se perdería si se soltaba de su mano, se la apretó con fuerza. Hacía un sol de espanto y aun así las mujeres más ricas iban cubiertas con estolas de encaje, cuando Caroline preguntó a Rebekah por eso simplemente dijo ''intentan aparentar ser de clase social alta pero en realidad no tienen ni un penique'' . Eso la hizo reflexionar.

Por desgracia, no solo había gente bien vestida, mirara donde mirara encontraba a pobres con sucios y desgastados harapos pidiendo limosna o comida, y siempre eran ignorados como si de ratas de trataran. Caroline se sintió mucho más feliz cuando después de pedirle a Rebekah que les diera unas monedas esta accedió casi sin rechistar.

Mientras Caroline se fijaba en la enorme masa de personas, un gran grupo de guardias rodeó el mercado. Al reparar en ellos supo al instante que por la forma en la que se dividían en grupos que no solamente estaban vigilando, sino que buscaban a alguien específico.

Un ladrón, pensó.

Fue a abrir la boca para preguntar a la original, pero una voz masculina se le adelantó.

– Lady Mikaelson, dichosos los ojos. – al volverse descubrieron a un hombre moreno entrado en sus veinticinco que llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, evidentemente feliz por haber visto a la original. El brillo en su mirada indicaba que su alegría era genuina – El sol no resplandecía tanto que la vi.

Rebekah pareció sorprendida, pero sonrió ampliamente.

– Lord Salvatore. No esperaba verlo por aquí. Me congratula con su presencia. – la última frase la dijo en un tono más bajo, quizá… ¿provocador?

– Por favor, llámeme Stefan. Después de lo que ocurrió hace dos años en Versailles ya va siendo hora de que nos tuteemos.

Rebekah se sonrojó levemente cuando ''Stefan'' cogió delicadamente su mano y depositó un beso en el dorso, su sonrisa nunca abandonando sus labios.

Caroline observó con ojos curiosos la interacción entre los dos adultos. Y por la forma en la que se le había cortado la respiración a Rebekah y su tono nervioso de voz, supo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– ¿Y qué le trae por aquí, _Stefan_?

Después de eso, se sumergieron en una conversación llena de indirectas y coqueteos.

Caroline no entendió nada. De todos modos, estaba con la vista fija en la subasta de caballos que se estaba dando varios metros más adelante. La gente interesada estaba amontonada en un círculo, empujando y gritando sus pujas.

Stefan no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, y si lo había hecho, no abrió la boca para dirigirle la palabra. Estaba empezando a sentirse invisible frente a sus ojos y su interés por la subasta iba en creciente, así que cuando Rebekah rió por un comentario del hombre, Caroline se deshizo de su agarre y tras comprobar que no se había dado cuenta se escabulló entre la multitud, esquivando mujeres con cestas repletas de comida y hombres que observaban con interés libros y utensilios para la casa.

Había divisado un hueco por el que poder meterse entre la multitud. Ya casi veía la cabeza del primer caballo cuando a mitad de camino un grito murió en su garganta al notar unas fuertes manos en su cintura.

El corazón le martilleó en el pecho a medida que el miedo iba llenando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar la información, su espalda chocó contra una muro y sus ojos se cerraron por el golpe, a pesar de que no le había hecho daño, el miedo le impedía abrir los ojos. Entonces un aliento gélido chocó contra su rostro, y la voz de su atacante sonó igual de amenazante que el siseo de una serpiente.

– No grites. – los ojos de la niña se empezaron a empañar de lágrimas. Casi sintió la sonrisa en sus palabras. – No llores, cariño. No estoy aquí para hacerte daño. Abre esos preciosos ojos.

Caroline no creyó sus palabras. El tono de burla quitó su convicción, pero sin embargo obedeció a su amenaza y abrió los ojos. Al instante se encontró a una mujer joven, morena y con el pelo ondulado, lo llevaba por debajo de los hombros. Era preciosa, pero en ese momento le hubiera parecido más hermosa si no llevara esa sonrisa inquietante en el rostro.

En ese momento recordó las palabras de Jenna, sobre los peligros del mundo exterior. Ella nunca creyó que alguien atacaría a una niña. Por lo visto, se equivocaba.

– ¿N-no va a matarme, verdad? – titubeó con miedo, y la mujer soltó una hosca carcajada que la puso aun más nerviosa.

– ¿Atacar a una niña? Mi maldad aun no ha llegado a esa altura, cielo. No te ofendas, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño. Digamos que te necesito para... cobrarme una _pequeña_ venganza. – La sonrisa nunca abandonó su lugar inicial – Verás… hace mucho tiempo un hombre se dispuso a matarme como si no significara nada. Logré escapar para salvar mi vida, pero el bastardo mató a toda mi familia, como castigo.

Caroline se estremeció.

– Lo siento.

– Yo también – dijo la mujer despreocupadamente, como si no tuviera importancia, mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo. – pero sentirlo no hará que ellos vuelvan, ¿verdad, cariño?

La niña negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

– Lo lamento – repitió. El miedo hablaba por ella. Tan solo quería escapar de esa mujer inquietante y refugiarse entre los brazos de Rebekah.

Katerina Petrova esbozó una sonrisa.

– ¿Vas a ayudarme, _Caroline_? No te preocupes, tan solo tienes que transmitir un mensaje inocente.

Su corazón se saltó un latido al oír su propio nombre en sus labios, pero asintió con la cabeza.

– Perfecto. – la apremió antes de acercar su cara a la de ella, asustándola aun más de lo que estaba. Entonces sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos. Sus pupilas se dilataron.

Y también lo hicieron las de Caroline.

.

.

.

Cuando Rebekah escuchó el grito de Caroline todo su mundo se le cayó a los pies.

_Caroline._

Se maldijo por haberla dejado sola, por no haberse dado cuenta de que había abandonado su lado. El terror que inundó todo su cuerpo le impidió culparse por lo que acababa de pasar y en cambio salió corriendo entre la multitud gritando el nombre de su pequeña.

– ¡Caroline!

Stefan al darse cuenta la siguió, también preocupado.

No recibía respuesta y cada vez que oía su silencio la original se temía lo peor.

– ¡Caroline!

Hasta que finalmente, la escuchó.

– ¡Rebekah!

Casi sindarse cuenta, un suspiro de alivio salió de entre sus labios. Corrió hacia la voz de la niña sin dejar de gritar su nombre. La gente la miraba interrogadora y los guardias de los alrededores del mercado la observaban con ojos suspicaces. Klaus, que estaba hablando con uno de ellos en un tono nada agradable, se detuvo en seco al escuchar el grito de su hermana a lo lejos.

– ¡Rebekah!

Al oír el grito de Caroline corrió disparado hacia su voz, llegó justo a tiempo para ver como la niña se echaba a los brazos de su hermana, y como esta la abrazaba con fuerza mientras lloraba.

– ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Rebekah? – Peguntó irritado. Ella lo ignoró, su atención estaba puesta en la niña.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien, Caroline? – preguntó la original sujetando el rostro de la niña entre sus manos. Ella asintió rápidamente. – ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido irte sola? ¡Te dije que no te soltaras de mi mano!

La niña la miraba sin expresión en el rostro, y cuando escuchó los pasos de Klaus que se acercaba enfadado volvió la cabeza hacia él.

– ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido irte por tu cuenta? ¿Y tú, hermana, como has podido dejarla?

Caroline se separó de la original y fue hacia él. Klaus se detuvo confuso, pensando que iba a abrazarlo a él también, pero entonces vio la mirada de horror de Rebekah puesta en Caroline.

No le dio tiempo a preguntar nada.

Un gemido de dolor salió del híbrido y rápidamente retrocedió tres pasos, alejándose de la niña. Su camisa blanca tenía un gran agujero y la sangre estaba saliendo a borbotones de su estómago. Caroline lo miró sin expresión aun con el cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano.

– Te encontré.

Rebekah fue más rápida que Klaus, y en un parpadeo ya estaba frente a Caroline protegiéndola de cualquier posible ataque del híbrido, que estaba casi convulsionando por la ira que empezaba a crecer en su interior ante esas palabras. Cuando dio un paso enfrente para acercarse a la niña, Rebekah gritó.

– ¡No se te ocurra tocarla, Nik!

Pero Caroline no había terminado, y esta vez cuando habló, ambos fueron capaces de escuchar su susurro.

– _Él_ está despierto. Te encontrará también.

* * *

**A mi me van a encontrar los tomatazos por haber tardado tanto tiempo. Perdón nuevamente...**

**Y otra vez, gracias por todos los comentarios. Sois las mejores :)**

**Un capítulo más (uno cortito) y veremos a una Caroline mayor ;)**


	6. Capítulo V

**Pues parece que a partir de ahora esta va a ser mi nueva definición de ''capítulo corto''...**

**Aclaro, Klaus en esta historia es híbrido. Activó su parte de hombre lobo hace pocos años. No fueron 500 años los que esperó, sino 100. No será igual que en la serie.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Tanto Rebekah como Klaus quedaron sumidos en un estado de trance del que les iba a costar salir. La frase simple y corta de Caroline fue más peligrosa e hiriente que el filo del cuchillo con el que acababa de apuñalar al híbrido. Klaus no la miraba a ella. No paró a contemplar el daño que había hecho en su piel con el arma, ni se llevó una mano a la herida para cubrirla. Su cara sombría reflejaba muchas emociones y ninguna de ellas era buena.

Al caer en cuenta del significado que encerraba esa amenazadora frase, por su mente empezaron a pasar recuerdos de su amarga infancia, todas esas veces que su padre lo golpeó sin tener un buen motivo, usando el más mínimo fallo como oportunidad para castigarlo, inmune ante sus lloros y su sufrimiento.

_Mikael._

Su mayor miedo estaba de vuelta. La única persona en el mundo con el poder de destruirlo y de ingeniárselas para aparecerse en sus pesadillas, dándole caza incluso en ellas. Ni tan siquiera por la noche su presencia se desvanecía. Siempre estaría ahí, oculto en algún rincón oscuro de su mente para recordarle que estaba allí para quedarse, hiciera lo que hiciera, y que tarde o temprano no solo estaría en su cabeza pues llegaría el día en el que lo tuviera cara a cara frente a él. Y en su mano, la estaca de roble blanco que enterraría en su pecho y le robaría la vida.

–_Te encontrará–_

Sus manos se cerraron en puños y su cuerpo empezó a temblar compulsivamente por la rabia que albergaba en su interior. Pero no solo por la ira, sino también por la humillación. Tuvo que refrenar el impulso, _la necesidad_ de matar a todos y cada uno de los humanos presentes en ese asqueroso mercado. Su cabeza aun estaba procesando la información, aun sin poder creerse que se la hubieran jugado de esa forma tan impecable. Ahora más que nunca tenía la certeza de que Mikael estaba en su búsqueda. Pero que estúpido había sido todos esos años al pensar que seguía tras él, ¿verdad? Todo el tiempo había estado mirando por encima de su hombro, ¿Y para qué? ¿Para torturarse a sí mismo? ¿Para vivir con el miedo de que su padre pudiera aparecer tras cualquier esquina? No había servido para nada. Nada hubiera cambiado si no hubiera borrado sus huellas, Mikael no lo hubiera encontrado, pues _él_ había estado dormido en todo maldito momento.

Disecado como una puta momia.

Las uñas se le clavaron en las palmas, y aun cuando la sangre empezó a correr a través de las heridas que se estaba auto infligiendo, él no reaccionó.

Mikael había estado dormido, hasta ahora. Katerina se había vengado de la forma más inteligente posible, demostrando que las ratas tienen un gran cerebro y son capaces de crear planes tan macabros como los del mismísimo diablo.

Katerina lo había vencido en su propio juego, y ahora Mikael no tardaría en encontrarlo.

Solo una cosa hizo reaccionar a los dos originales y fue el sonido metálico del cuchillo al caer al suelo.

Los ojos de Caroline se empañaron de lágrimas en apenas unos segundos al reparar en lo que acababa de hacer. Empezó a respirar con extrema dificultad mirando el cuchillo ensangrentado en el suelo para después fijarse en sus manos manchadas de sangre. Sangre que ella había causado. Los pies le fallaron y hubiera caído de rodillas al suelo si Rebekah no hubiera llegado a tiempo para abrazarla contra su pecho y transmitirle su consuelo y su calor.

Fue irremediable, una vez sintió los brazos de la original rodear su pequeño cuerpo Caroline rompió a llorar.

– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. – repitió sin cesar una y mil veces entre sollozos mientras Rebekah le acariciaba el pelo. La vampiresa tuvo que refrenar las lágrimas. Verla así la estaba matando pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte, si la niña la veía llorar se asustaría más de lo que ya estaba. – lo siento muchísimo. No quería… no quería hacer eso, no sé lo que pasó… lo siento. Lo siento. No quería hacerlo.

– Ssh, Caroline, tranquila, no pasa nada.

Pero sí pasaba algo, y por mucho que Rebekah le hablara ninguna palabra que saliera de su boca llegaría a tranquilizarla. Acababa de apuñalar a una persona, y no sabía por qué lo había hecho. _¿Qué acababa de pasarle? ¿Por qué había hecho algo así? _Eran preguntas que ni Caroline ni Rebekah iban a ser capaces de responder.

A pesar de que la original le murmuraba palabras dulces y tranquilizadoras al oído los sollozos de la niña solo aumentaron de intensidad. Cuando la garganta empezó a dolerle por el llanto Rebekah se separó un poco para mirarla a la cara.

– Caroline, mírame – suplicó, pero cuando le sujetó la cabeza entre sus manos la niña se revolvió y se deshizo de su abrazo. Retrocedió alejándose de su tacto como si este la quemara. Casi tropezó con sus propios pies, pero no perdió el equilibrio.

Temblando, buscó con la mirada a Klaus. El híbrido estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, ausente. Parecía como si la herida de su pecho no le importara. Caroline no lo entendió, ¿Por qué no estaba enfadado con ella? ¿Por qué no le pedía explicaciones? Aquello solo hizo incrementar su culpa. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el híbrido y se abrazó a él sin dejar de llorar.

_– _Lo siento, Klaus. Lo siento, no quería hacerlo.

El original, impasible ante su llanto, la apartó de él con un gesto desdeñoso, incapaz de soportar la idea de alguien tocándolo en esos momentos.

A la niña su rechazó le sentó como si le hubiera caído encima un balde de agua fría. Su labio inferior tembló y volvió a mirar a sus manos temblorosas, temiendo que en cualquier momento volvieran a hacer algo tan horrible como recoger el cuchillo del suelo y apuñalar a alguien más.

– Hazla olvidar – ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Rebekah. Con lágrimas en los ojos, miraba fijamente a su hermano. – Hazlo.

Caroline abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de formular ninguna pregunta coherente. Su voz salió en un susurro y luego se cortó.

– ¿Qué…?

Klaus reaccionó rápido. Clavando sus ojos en los de la niña usó la compulsión después de arrodillarse frente a ella.

– Vas a decirme todo lo que has visto desde que abandonaste el lado de Rebekah.

– ¡Nik! – El tono vehemente de su hermana lo hizo tensarse pero en ningún momento rompió el contacto con Caroline – ¡No te atrevas a jugar con su mente! Estás muy equivocado si crees que voy a dejar que la manipules.

Klaus casi puso los ojos en blanco.

– Por si no lo sabes, _hermanita_, hacerla olvidar también es manipular su mente – su sarcasmo no hizo más que encolerizar a su hermana. A lo largo de los años hubieron muchas ocasiones en las que Rebekah pensó odiar a su hermano, pero en ese momento, podía jurar que nunca había sentido tanto desprecio por él. Antes de que pudiera avanzar hacia ellos y apartar a la niña de las garras del híbrido, la niña habló, deteniéndola en seco.

– Una mujer me ordenó que te entregara un mensaje. – su voz esta vez no tembló gracias a la compulsión – Dijo que quería vengarse del hombre que asesinó a toda su familia. Me preguntó si iba a ayudarla y dije que sí porque estaba segura de que iba a hacerme algo malo si me negaba. Me ordenó apuñalarte con el cuchillo que me dio.

Klaus rugió.

– Voy a arrancarle la cabeza. Juro que la mataré aunque sea lo último que haga.

Rebekah no trató de detenerlo cuando Klaus caminó a paso rápido entre la multitud, empujando a la gente sin ningún miramiento para abrirse paso por el mercado. Aunque sabía exactamente que iba a acabar matando a un par de personas, no le prestó la más mínima atención. Todo cuanto veía era a la niña traumatizada y temblorosa frente a ella. No iba a dejar que su sufrimiento se prolongara, así que se arrodilló frente a ella e hizo lo correcto.

Por mucho que lo odiara, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

– Vas a olvidar todo lo ocurrido desde que llegamos al mercado y también la sangre en tus manos. Dimos un paseo, nos divertimos, compramos algunos libros y luego nos fuimos directas a casa.

Caroline repitió sus palabras con convicción y finalmente Rebekah se permitió suspirar. Nunca antes había usado la compulsión con la niña y desde luego esa iba a ser la última. _Verbena._ Al llegar a casa le prepararía un baño caliente para librarla de cualquier resto de suciedad y sangre y le daría a tomar un té con verbena después.

A partir de ese día, ningún vampiro más podría usar la compulsión con su niña. Nunca más dejaría que el incidente de hoy se volviera a repetir.

Tres cuartos de hora después, cuando el asunto de Caroline y la verbena estuvo resuelto, Rebekah empezó a preocuparte por otro problema mayor y muy distinto: Klaus.

.

.

.

La noticia de la muerte de cinco guardias llegó a oídos de Rebekah antes de que finalizara el día. Los habían encontrado mutilados. Dos de ellos sin cabeza, y los otros tres con la carne del cuello desgarrada, drenados hasta la muerte.

La primera emoción en arrollar a Rebekah fue la ira. Siempre había sabido que el auto control no era el fuerte de su hermano y que cuando se enfadaba nadie podía evitar que cometiera alguna que otra locura. Era también un inconsciente. Ahora más que nunca debería saber como controlarse, sabiendo todo lo que estaba en juego, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Ni siquiera lo intentó.

Estaba encolerizado. Desde que llegaron al pueblo Klaus le había mostrado a los guardias un dibujo de Mikael y otro de Katerina, obligándolos con la compulsión a que acudieran a él a la mínima sospecha de haber visto a alguno de esos dos en la zona. Al enterarse de que Katerina había sido vista no había descansado ni un solo minuto buscándola en cada rincón de la ciudad. Rebekah no entendía esa necesidad enfermiza de matarla, pero su hermano insistía en que por culpa de esa rata pasó cien años más sintiéndose vacío al saber que una parte de él estaba ausente, pues hasta que no se convirtió en híbrido no se sintió completo.

Rebekah era inteligente, y sabía que Katerina también lo era, así que cuando se dejó ver supo al instante que se estaba trayendo algo entre manos. Y efectivamente, así fue.

Klaus no parecía estar pensando con la cabeza.

Noticias como la de la muerte de esos cinco hombres tardaban días en llegar de un pueblo a otro, aunque por suerte o por desgracia -depende de cómo se mirara- la mayoría de veces no lo hacían.

Apenas nadie estaba informado de nada de lo que ocurría en el reino. La gran parte de la población francesa –tanto nobles como campesinos– no conocían el físico del rey. Algunos, no eran ni conocedores de su nombre. No obstante siempre cabía la posibilidad de que un viajero fuera contando noticias y anécdotas entre pueblo y pueblo. No sería raro que la noticia llegara a oídos de alguien de otro país vecino. Y si eso ocurría, si la noticia se expandía, Mikael vendría directo a Francia.

Cinco hombres muertos en un día. En la zona interior del país. Con una muerte catalogadas como el ataque de un animal. Cualquiera con dos ojos de frente se daría cuenta de la mentira. Ningún animal de semejante tamaño y brutalidad podría pasar desapercibido en una gran ciudad. El hecho de que las víctimas fueran guardias levantaban más sospechas entre la gente.

Ya habían empezado a repartir por el pueblo papeles informativos sobre la matanza, y más de una vez Rebekah había oído a los lugareños comentar que estaban ocultando algo, que no era posible el ataque de un animal en plena ciudad.

Si los humanos ya sospechaban, Mikael desde luego vería a través de las mentiras.

Rebekah estaba asustada por su hermano. Había visto su reacción y desde luego se había sentido humillado al descubrir que en los últimos cincuenta años Mikael había estado disecado. Katerina Petrova, siempre yendo un paso por delante de ellos, había acabado descubriendo la verdad y para cobrarse su venganza - y de paso deshacerse de Klaus- había alimentado a Mikael con sangre de vampiro para despertarlo.

Y ahora volvían a estar en peligro.

A la original le bastaron tres días para confirmar que Klaus estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Definitivamente.

Había ido de pueblo en pueblo en busca de Katerina y al no encontrar absolutamente ninguna pista de ella había perdido el juicio y acabado matando a todo ser humano con el que se cruzaba. Estaba irreconocible. Pocas veces había visto esa faceta suya y la atemorizaba más que nada.

Cuando Klaus llegó al tercer día a casa con las ropas impregnadas de sangre, Rebekah estalló.

– Fuera de aquí.

Klaus la miró como si le acabaran de salir tres cabezas más.

– ¿Qué has dicho?

– Fuera de mi casa, Nik. No pienso dejar que la niña te vea así.

– ¿Crees que me importa una mierda lo que piense tu estúpida niña? ¿Lo que pienses tú? Hazte a un lado.

Dándole un empujón con el hombro, se abrió camino y consiguió entrar a casa.

– ¿Para qué vienes? ¿Para después de un par de días volver a irte en busca de ella?

Klaus se detuvo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras. Con una mano ya puesta en la barandilla, la apartó bruscamente y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermana.

– Vengo para cambiarme, y también para avisarte.

Rebekah lo observó con la confusión pintada en su cara. Klaus continuó.

– He usado la compulsión con todos los guardias de la zona y he convertido a veinte de ellos.

Podría haber dicho que volvía a ser humano y su hermana hubiera estado menos sorprendida.

– ¿Qué has hecho qué?

Veinte vampiros. Había perdido el juicio.

Klaus rugió.

– ¡Déjame terminar! Tienen la obligación de protegerte y vigilar la zona, nada pasará en este puto pueblo sin que yo me entere. Y en cuanto a ti, todo cuanto tienes que hacer es quedarte aquí. Que no se te pase por la cabeza salir de casa, quedas avisada. – advirtió en un tono amenazador que hizo irritar a su hermana. Antes de que esta pudiera añadir algo acerca del asunto, Klaus la cortó: – Y no te preocupes por si los humanos hacen preguntas, me he hecho cargo del asunto. Todos ellos ignoran a los guardias y negarán vuestra existencia.

– ¿Todo esto es por Katerina? – murmuró entre dientes Rebekah.

La mirada que le envió su hermano la hizo estremecer.

Ambos sabían la respuesta a eso.

Todo el numerito era por Mikael. Todas las molestias que se había tomado Klaus eran para ocultarlas de su padre por si éste aparecía.

– No me puedo creer que seas tan egoísta. Estás dispuesto a ponernos en peligro para cumplir tu venganza contra Katerina.

Él pareció ofendido.

– No os estoy poniendo en peligro. ¡Os estoy protegiendo!

– ¡Lo correcto sería quedarte con nosotras! pero en cambio todo cuanto haces es viajar y matar a todo lo que se te cruza por el camino si las cosas no salen de la forma que quieres – Rebekah suspiró, tratando de controlar su temperamento. – No podemos permitirnos estar separados el uno del otro. ¿Y si Mikael sabe que estamos aquí?

– No puede saberlo. – dijo Klaus, aunque ambos sabían que era una gran mentira. Los dos sabían que a Klaus le aterrorizaba esa posibilidad.

– Katerina lo ha sabido.

– ¡No pronuncies ese nombre! – siseó – cuando la encuentre va a desear no haber nacido. Pasará estos cien años de los que ha estado huyendo de mi encerrada en una mazmorra y siendo torturada día a día. Nadie me desafía de esa forma.

Su hermana lo miró con decepción en los ojos.

– Tienes que olvidarla, Nik. – antes de que Klaus pudiera salir de su estupefacción, Rebekah prosiguió – Sabes perfectamente que debemos irnos de aquí. Estamos en peligro.

– Vayamos donde vayamos estaremos en peligro.

Ella lo miró suplicante.

– Ningún sitio es más peligroso que en el que estamos ahora mismo. – Klaus sacudió la cabeza. A pesar de que sabía que su hermana tenía razón, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Pero sobretodo saber que él estaba equivocado y que Rebekah era la que tenía razón lo enfadaba aun más, porque simplemente no podía ignorar a Katerina después de lo que le había hecho. – ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará hasta que Padre aparezca y queme la ciudad entera? No pienso quedarme para que nos encuentre.

– ¿Y qué harás? – siseó él – ¿Irte? ¿Sin tu hermano?

– ¿Cómo has hecho tú? – le echó en cara – sí, pero pretendo irme para salvar mi vida, no para cumplir una estúpida venganza.

– Una estúpida venganza – repitió incrédulo – ¿Te parece estúpido el hecho de que esa rata haya despertado a Mikael? ¿Qué si ella no hubiera hecho nada seguiríamos a salvo? Lo ha arruinado todo, _hermanita_. – cuando pronunció la última palabra con desdén, Rebekah perdió los nervios por completo y apretando los puños le echó en cara la verdad:

– Igual que tú le arruinaste toda su vida a ella.

– ¿Me estás culpando por esto? – preguntó incrédulo y dolido.

Tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse, Rebekah respondió.

– No, Nik. No te estoy culpando.

Los segundos pasaron y ninguno de los dos habló. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, con la chispa del desafío aun perceptible en el aire.

– ¿Y donde tienes pensado irte?

– No vamos a irnos sin ti. – cuando Klaus levantó una ceja, Rebekah suspiró derrotada, sabiendo que eso era una mentira. No podía ignorar la verdad, tenían que irse. Con o sin Klaus. Por mucho que le doliera la idea de dejar a su hermano ahora tenía alguien más a quien proteger aparte de a Klaus y a sí misma. – no pienso poner a la niña en peligro. Por favor, no me obligues a irme sin ti. Ven con nosotras.

– Y es tan fácil como eso. – musitó con un deje de tristeza, fijándose en los ojos tristes de su hermana – me dejas de lado para largarte con una niña que no es tuya.

– Nik… no es eso.

– ¿No lo es?

Rebekah se pasó las manos por la cara por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente las dejó caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo y miró a Klaus derrotada.

– No me hagas elegir.

– Porque la elegirás a ella, ¿No es así?

Rebekah cerró los ojos. Sabía que por ese camino las cosas iban a acabar de una forma horrorosa, y desde luego, no quería que eso pasara. Con su tono más suave, volvió a hablar, esperando de alguna forma llegara a convencerlo de que lo correcto era irse. No tenían por qué pelearse, ambos podían huir juntos y empezar una nueva vida lejos de aquel lugar condenado.

– No quiero hacer esto. No tengo porque tomar ninguna decisión. Ven conmigo, por favor.

Klaus la miró con dureza y apretó la mandíbula. Por el gesto, su hermana supo al instante cual iba a ser su respuesta. Y, aun a pesar de saber cuales iban a ser sus siguientes palabras, no pudo evitar encolerizarse.

– No voy a abandonar mi venganza contra Katerina.

Quería golpearlo. Quería hacerlo entrar en razón y hacerle tragarse su estúpido orgullo por una vez en su vida. Pero lo que más odiaba en esos momentos era saber que esa discusión no iba a servir para nada, porque al final Klaus iba a hacer lo que le diera la gana como hacía siempre. No tomaría su decisión pensando en ella, eso nunca lo hacía. Todo cuanto le importaba era cumplir con su venganza y ver morir a Katerina en sus propias manos por lo que había hecho.

– ¿Y ya está? – Klaus levantó la cabeza, retándola a que continuara. Ella rió sin ganas – ¿Haces esto por orgullo, verdad? Nos dejas de lado para cumplir una estúpida venganza. ¿Qué ha sido de lo de la familia por encima de todo?

– No uses esas palabras contra mi – siseó – no cuando tú eres la que eliges a una cría por encima de tu propia sangre.

– ¿Te estás oyendo? – Preguntó incrédula – Yo estoy tomando la decisión de largarme de aquí _para salvarnos. _Si nos quedamos aquí estamos muertos, y tú lo sabes, pero prefieres arriesgarte con tal de atrapar a Katerina.

– ¡Tengo que matarla! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que me ha hecho!

– Sé lo que te ha hecho. Por Dios, Nik, ¡esto me afecta al igual que a ti!

Klaus tomó una gran bocanada de aire, resistiendo el impulso de gritarle que no tenía ni puta idea de nada, de lo que él había pasado. Ella no era a la que le habían arrebatado una parte de su naturaleza. Cuando creyó haberse calmado lo suficiente clavó los ojos en Rebekah. Ver esa frialdad en los ojos de su hermano la hizo estremecer, pero sobretodo, sintió miedo cuando él empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella como un lobo acechando a su presa asustada.

– _Hermanita _– escupió con desdén cuando se detuvo frente a ella, con las manos cerradas en puños. Rebekah hubiera dado todo para que Klaus no dijera las siguientes palabras. Cuando éste habló, su aliento le rozó en la cara. – _vete_. Esta es la única oportunidad que te doy antes de que vuelva a perder la cabeza como el monstruo que soy. Coge tu estúpida niña y lárgate de aquí, y reza para que ni yo ni Mikael te encontremos.

– No. – Klaus apretó los puños cuando se atrevió a contestar y seguir insistiendo con el tema. – Ven con nosotras.

– ¡No voy irme! ¡No _puedo _irme!

Y de nuevo su autocontrol se fue a la mierda. Sin poder evitarlo, llevado por sus demonios estrelló el puño contra la pared, haciendo una gran brecha en la pared y destrozándose los nudillos en el proceso. Cuando su hermana lo observó horrorizada, él levantó un dedo en el aire, en forma de amenaza para que mantuviera el pico cerrado. Rebekah dio un paso hacia él de todos modos, solo para observar horrorizada como sus facciones de híbrido salían a la luz.

Rebekah se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que no la miraba a ella.

– _Cariño_, – Klaus forzó una sonrisa maníaca – ¿Rebekah nunca te enseñó que es de mal gusto escuchar conversaciones entre dos adultos?

La niña, asustada por los gritos había bajado las escaleras y ahora observaba a Klaus a pocos metros de Rebekah. Las palabras llenas de veneno del híbrido la asustaron, pero sobretodo la afectó ver a la mujer que la había cuidado desde bebé en ese estado. Parecía a punto de llorar. Y cuando por fin se giró y la miró, Caroline pudo ver perfectamente el miedo en sus ojos.

Supo al instante lo que estaba pasando. Klaus era la amenaza.

La original sin pensarlo dos veces retrocedió un paso y se interpuso en el camino de la niña y el híbrido, mirando fijamente al último. Cualquier persona, con solo un vistazo a los ojos de Klaus sacaría conclusiones sobre cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento. Incluso un ciego podría saberlo con solo estar delante de él. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

– Ni se te ocurra.

Klaus, con la mirada fija en la pequeña, ignoró a su hermana. Cuando dio un paso para rodear a Rebekah y acercarse a la niña, su hermana volvió a interponerse en su camino.

Caroline cada vez estaba más y más asustada.

– ¿Rebekah?

– Cielo, sube las escaleras.

– Pero…

– ¡Sube!

La niña se estremeció y retrocedió un par de pasos. Entre el grito desesperado de Rebekah y la mirada furiosa de Klaus que no se desprendía de ella su corazón estaba empezando a latir a un ritmo alarmante.

Klaus, sorprendiendo a la niña, rió entre dientes y volvió a mirar a Rebekah.

– ¿De haberme propuesto matarla, de verdad crees, hermanita, que tú o la puerta de su habitación podrían frenarme? Si quiero matarla, la mato. – su sonrisa lobuna se amplió y por un momento Rebekah se quedó congelada.

_No se atrevería, _pensó para si misma. Aun así no se atrevió a decirle eso a él en palabras. Sabía que si esa frase salía de su boca, Klaus mataría a la niña solo para demostrar que se equivocaba y que él siempre tenía el poder.

Pero Klaus no avanzó ni un paso más, y en cambio todo cuando hizo fue pasar la mirada de Rebekah a la niña una vez más.

Caroline nunca había visto esos ojos mirarla con tanto odio y desprecio en toda su vida. Como si no fuera más que un simple insecto. Ni siquiera aquella vez que rompió una figura suya en un accidente con cinco años la miró con tanto odio. Aquella tarde se tropezó al correr por la casa persiguiendo a uno de los perros y se apoyó en la estantería para mantener el equilibrio y no caer al suelo. Por el impacto, una figurita que había estado en el borde del estante cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos. Klaus la miró esa vez con veneno en los ojos, pero simplemente le echó en cara lo estúpida e inútil que era antes de salir de casa dando un portazo. Cuando preguntó a Rebekah por su reacción, ella le explicó que de niño creó con fango esa figura y guardaba un valor sentimental para él como todo lo relacionado a su época.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Caroline no había roto ninguna figurita. Sin saberlo ni pretenderlo, había acabado destrozado esa familia.

Klaus la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y ella no había hecho nada malo para provocarlo.

_Rebekah la había elegido a ella por encima de él._

– Debí haberte aplastado con mi bota en el mismo momento en el que Rebekah entró en esta casa contigo en brazos.

La niña se queda congelada.

En otra ocasión, Rebekah le hubiera gritado que no se atreviera a hablarle así y hubiera dejado de hablarle durante dos semanas. Pero ahora, sabía que si abría la boca para detener a su hermano o si se movía un solo milímetro hacia Caroline, Klaus estallaría, así que simplemente se lo quedó mirando con cuidado. Como si se tratara de un lobo con el que se había cruzado por el camino y mantuviera la esperanza de que, si se mantenía lo suficientemente quieta, el lobo se alejaría y la dejaría intacta.

Complacido de escuchar el rápido corazón de Caroline golpeteándole en el pecho, el híbrido se volvió hacia su hermana para torturarla ahora a ella.

– Cuando dentro de unos años la cases con algún noble y te deshagas de ella – Klaus sonrió, sabiendo que había captado la atención de la niña nuevamente – porque evidentemente no volverás a verla nunca tal y como lo hablamos, ten claro que te quedarás sola, hermanita, y probablemente buscarás la compañía de un hombre, pero en el fondo, con el paso del tiempo te sentirás más y más culpable por haber abandonado a tu propio hermano, y te aseguro que me echarás de menos. Pero cuando ese momento llegue, hermanita – su sonrisa inquietante desapareció y la observó terriblemente serio – no te atrevas a buscarme. No tendré ningún interés en volver a saber de ti.

Y tras dirigirle a la niña una mirada envenenada Klaus salió de casa para no volver, dejando tras de él el fatídico sonido de un portazo y del corazón de su hermana partiéndose en miles de pedazos.

.

.

.

En los siguientes días Caroline no le preguntó ni una sola vez por qué Klaus le dijo todas esas cosas horribles. Para sorpresa y alivio de Rebekah, no hizo muchas preguntas acerca del asunto. Todo cuanto preguntó fue que le llevó a Klaus a abandonarlas. Rebekah no supo que contestarle. Terminó diciéndole que Klaus había tenido unos problemas que se estaban llevando lo mejor de él y acabando con su humanidad poco a poco, y en cierto modo, aquello no fue una mentira.

Caroline pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el establo con los caballos. Cuando Rebekah entró una tarde la encontró tendida sobre el pajar usando a Lupo de almohada. Sonrió ante la escena, porque a pesar de tener el corazón roto, las cosas seguían igual en la casa. Con Caroline las cosas no cambiaban. Seguía tan llena de vida como siempre.

Los primeros días, sin embargo, la niña estuvo un poco apagada. La original sabía que le estaba dando vueltas al asunto de Klaus. Más en concreto, a una de las cosas que dijo.

Finalmente una mañana se armó de valor y con voz temblorosa le preguntó a Rebekah si era verdad que iba a abandonarla cuando se casara. Ella le prometió que no. Aseguró que seguiría en su vida cuando eso pasara, que se quedaría a ver crecer a sus hijos. No mentía con eso, pensaba cumplir su promesa. Aquello le devolvió la vitalidad a Caroline, y con un abrazo hizo las paces con Rebekah, sin haber estado en ningún momento enfadada con ella.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente. Al séptimo día Rebekah le contó un cuento a Caroline como todas las noches, y cuando la niña se durmió salió de su alcoba para meterse en la suya.

La casa estaba más fría que de costumbre. Aunque tal vez siempre lo fue y solo ahora se daba cuenta de eso. Durante esa semana se había fijado en cada pequeño detalle. Por la noche, el más mínimo ruido la alertaba y llenaba cada pequeño rincón de su cuerpo con el miedo.

Ella no había abandonado el pueblo.

A pesar de que Caroline y Jenna junto a las demás criadas de la casa actuaban con normalidad, ella sabía que las cosas estaban mal. El peligro estaba allí afuera y nadie salvo ella en esa casa lo sabía.

Aun no lograba comprender de donde había sacado el valor para quedarse en ese pueblo una semana entera.

Al abrir la puerta de su alcoba, su corazón se saltó un latido. El gavilán asustado aleteó y salió con rapidez por la ventana, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. _Un pájaro_. Rebekah se apartó la mano del pecho una vez su corazón volvió a su ritmo normal. Cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo se acercó para cerrar la ventana. Fue entonces cuando un movimiento en el bosque activó sus alarmas.

Así había pasado los días, paranoica y asustada con el más mínimo ruido, para después descubrir que solo se trataba de un animal. Esos ruidos eran usuales cuando una vivía en el campo, pero de todas formas, en aquellos momentos delicados no pudo evitar pensar que podría tratarse de una amenaza.

Esta vez, mientras vigilaba a través de la ventana, el silencio sepulcral dentro de casa se interrumpió con el chirrido de la puerta principal al abrirse. Se tensó al instante, pero cuando seguidamente escuchó pasos subir las escaleras, cerró los ojos y emitió un suspiro de tristeza.

La leve brisa que entraba por la ventana hizo bailar la llama de la única vela que alumbraba el dormitorio.

– Sigues teniendo la mala costumbre de dejar la vela peligrosamente cerca de las cortinas. Sigo sin entender como es posible que no hayas incendiado ninguna casa – Rebekah, sin mucho interés volvió la cabeza a su derecha para ver como el fuego lanzaba casi en círculos. A pesar de que la mesita sobre la que estaba la vela estaba situada peligrosamente cerca de las ventanas que se movían con furia, el fuego iba en la dirección de la brisa, opuesta a la ventana y a las cortinas.

Rebekah se volvió entonces, para ver a su hermano apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta. Mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y, aunque sonreía, podía notar que la sonrisa era forzada. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido el deje de tristeza y cansancio que reflejaban sus ojos.

Su hermana no habló en ningún momento, y Klaus sabía que estaba en todo su derecho de no hacerlo.

Nuevamente fue él quien rompió el silencio.

– ¿Recuerdas aquella vez hace ocho años cuando abandoné la casa sin decirte nada? – su sonrisa cansada se amplió un poco – recuerdo que estaba enfadado porque trajiste a Caroline a casa sin mi consentimiento, así que me ausenté unos días. Necesitaba… calmarme y pensar las cosas. Como te dije aquella vez, estuve en una ciudad alemana viendo propiedades. Me quedé encandilado al ver una mansión y el gran terreno que abarcaba. Estoy seguro de que te hubiera gustado. Estaba…

– En un pueblo pequeño, cerca del bosque.

A pesar de la oscuridad, los ojos de Rebekah brillaron al mirarlo. Klaus sonrió.

– Sí, así es. Digamos que no solo captó mi interés, acabé comprando la propiedad, por si alguna vez teníamos que escapar de Mikael. – El híbrido apretó la mandíbula después de decir ese nombre, que salió como una maldición de entre sus labios. Sin embargo, esta vez no sintió odio ni rabia por la sola mención de su nombre. Sus ojos solo reflejaban tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Rebekah al oír sus palabras avanzó hacia él, sintiendo como las ganas de llorar se apoderaban de ella.

– ¿Lo hiciste?

Él asintió. Después de una pausa, señaló lo evidente.

– No os habéis ido de aquí.

La original apartó la mirada.

– Quise esperar una semana.

Eso lo hizo sonreír.

– Sabía que lo harías.

En el exterior de la casa se escuchó el revoloteo de algun pájaro, o quizá fuera el sonido de una ardilla al saltar de un árbol a otro. Los oídos vampiricos de Klaus captaron el sonido. Rebekah sin embargo, estaba demasiado afectada por la presencia del híbrido para darse cuenta de eso.

– Esperaba que en algún momento volvieses.

Klaus asintió. Después de la confesión de Rebekah ambos se quedaron en un silencio no necesariamente incómodo.

– Me pilló desprevenido. – su hermana lo observó sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, él al menos, no llegó a descifrar por su lenguaje corporal lo que estaría pensando. – No pensé que Katerina pudiera vengarse de esa forma. Saber que Padre estuvo disecado en todo momento y que ahora ha vuelto a despertar me dejó… descolocado. – bajó la mirada por unos segundos antes de clavar su mirada en ella– Quise matarla. Fue lo primero en lo que pensé. Ninguna persona me ha plantado cara de tal forma. No podía salir impune una vez más, no podía dejarla.

Rebekah podía entender su rabia hacia Katerina, pero sus palabras seguían sin explicar su comportamiento.

– Asumo que no la has encontrado.

– No. – respondió Klaus en un tono mortíferamente serio. – Y juro que algún día la encontraré y pagará por lo que ha hecho, pero por ahora eso queda en su segundo lugar. No tengo ninguna intención de seguir en su búsqueda.

Rebekah no añadió nada a eso. No estaba sorprendida. Sabía por qué Klaus estaba ahí. Se había arrepentido de su comportamiento y había vuelto con el rabo entre las patas en busca de su perdón. Ella de todos modos seguía enfadada. A pesar de que por primera vez Klaus se hubiera tragado su maldito orgullo y había aceptado que se equivocó, Rebekah no podía perdonar las palabras que había dicho aquel día. Aun podía recordar su mirada gélida y sus palabras envenenadas. No había pasado tanto miedo desde que trajo aquella noche a Caroline a casa y su hermano se empeñó en matarla. Había estado segura en ese entonces de que iba a hacer algo imperdonable. Lo había temido.

Pero, a pesar de no poder olvidar aquel fatídico momento que tuvo lugar hacía una semana, la original no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran de lágrimas cuando Klaus acortó la distancia que los separaba. La miró con la preocupación pintada en los ojos. Sus movimientos eran cuidadosos, como si temiera que ella retrocediera para alejarse de él, que no quisiera saber nada de su persona. Ella no se movió. Y cuando finalmente la abrazó, Rebekah se odió a sí misma como nunca antes, porque de nuevo sus barreras habían quedado destruidas. Lo abrazó de vuelta, con fuerza, sabiendo que por más que quisiera nunca podría dejarlo.

Pudo notar las mano temblorosa del híbrido acariciar su cabello mientras que usaba la otra mano para mantenerla cerca de él. Dibujaba círculos en su espalda, reconfortándola y dejando que llorara en su pecho. Ella no le vio la cara, pero por la forma en la que le temblaba la voz, Rebekah pudo imaginarlo también con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Perdóname, hermanita.

Y lo hizo.

Llegados a ese punto, Rebekah supo que no habría nada en el mundo que Klaus hiciera que ella no pudiera perdonarle.

O esa creía ella.

.

.

.

Cuando Klaus salió de casa a la mañana siguiente encontró a Caroline cerca del corral. Sentada en el césped, parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos mientras le arrancaba los pétalos a una flor. Los dos caballos de Klaus estaban sueltos, pastando libremente dentro del amplio recinto. Extrañamente, Caroline no los estaba mirando.

Cuando se sentó junto a ella, esta ni se inmutó. Siguió girando la flor entre dos dedos, ignorándolo.

– Sabes, suelo estar de mal humor por las mañanas, y el hecho de que una cría vaya arrancando las flores de mi jardín no ayuda precisamente.

Caroline lo miró incrédula.

– ¿No vas a disculparte?

Klaus levantó una ceja, divertido.

– ¿Crees que he venido para eso?

Ella frunció el ceño.

– Puedes irte entonces. No quiero hablar contigo – su tono de voz indignado cambió por uno herido – dijiste que querías matarme.

Klaus la miró con seriedad.

– Es cierto. Cuando Rebekah te trajo a casa quise matarte.

Si le hubieran salido dos brazos y tres piernas más Caroline estaría menos sorprendida.

– ¿No vas a negarlo? – la niña no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Aparecía después de una semana de haberse ido (habiendo jurado no volver) y ahora se sentaba a su lado para reñirle por haber arrancado una flor de su jardín en lugar de disculparse por las palabras hirientes que le dedicó esa tarde.

– Podría. Pero eso sería una mentira, y si hay algo que odio son las mentiras. Tarde o temprano estas se descubren y se vuelven contra ti.

Caroline apartó la mirada, ofendida.

Klaus sonrió. Aquello no le estaba saliendo como había planeado, pero le divertía hacer enfadar a la cría. Le parecía gracioso lo mimada que Rebekah la tenía para dar por hecho que le pediría perdón por lo que le había dicho. ¿Acaso se esperaba que retirara sus palabras? No lo haría.

– Si tanto me odias, ¿Por qué no me mataste esa noche? – le espetó la niña girándose de golpe. Sus ojos lo miraban con rabia y a la vez indignación.

Klaus apretó la mandíbula mirándola por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente miró al frente.

– Por Rebekah.

No supo por qué, pero Caroline estaba segura de que no había sido por eso.

– Estaba empeñada en quedarse contigo. Yo te hubiera entregado a algún orfanato o te hubiera matado con mis propias manos – finalizó con una sonrisa.

Caroline frunció el ceño. Estaba segura de que la estaba haciendo enfadar a propósito. Por lo poco que lo conocía, había dado por hecho que tenía un humor retorcido. Sin duda era una broma. Rebekah no lo dejaría acercarse a ella si de verdad fuera tan peligroso, ¿verdad? No, él no era así. Ninguna persona tendría tan poco corazón para hacer algo como eso, pensaba. Aunque luego recordó que Rebekah la encontró en un callejón detrás de la taberna. Quizá al fin y al cabo si existiera gente tan horrible en el mundo.

– Mientes.

Él levantó las cejas al cielo.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que miento? Te acabo de decir que odio las mentiras.

Caroline apretó los labios en una fina línea, sin saber que responder a eso.

– Simplemente sé que no me matarías. ¿A qué has venido si no es para disculparte?

Él la miró algo sorprendido por el abrupto cambio de tema. En ese momento reparó en que no le había preguntado a Rebekah si había hablado con ella acerca de Mikael.

– ¿Rebekah te ha contado algo? – por la mirada triste de la niña, Klaus obtuvo su respuesta.

– Sé que nos vamos de aquí, pero no se adonde. – la niña arrugó el ceño, claramente molesta – Sigo preguntándole pero Bekah no me dice nada. Yo no quiero irme de aquí.

– La casa a la que vamos es más espaciosa, tendrás más sitio en el que jugar.

– Pero yo no quiero otra casa – cuando lo miró con tristeza, Klaus entendió. Ella se había criado en ese lugar, era lógico que no quisiera mudarse, y la idea de cambiar de pueblo le parecía aun menos atractiva.

– No tenemos opción. Rebekah te contará la razón, con el tiempo.

Caroline no dijo nada más, y de nuevo volvió a fijarse en la flor que sostenía entre sus manos. La hizo girar cuidadosamente cuando vio posarse en ella un insecto parecido a una mariposa, pero con la cola más larga y bastante más pequeña. El animal al instante salió volando y ella observó su recorrido.

– Es una libélula – señaló el híbrido, orgulloso. De pequeño en su aldea había habido muchas de ese tipo. Eran diminutas y con una cola mucho más corta que una libélula normal. Por sus alas mucha gente la confundía con una mariposa.

– Es muy pequeña.

– Hay muchas especies de ellas, amor.

La niña la observó por unos momentos antes de levantarse del césped.

– No me gustan los bichos. – contestó antes de caminar hacia la valla del corral. Klaus esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó también. Por supuesto que no le gustaban los bichos.

Caroline se fijó primero en la yegua beige que pastaba a la distancia y luego en el percherón negro al que había nombrado Storm trotar libremente por el recinto. Sonrió. Aquel animal estaba lleno de energía. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea y salió corriendo hacia el establo. Klaus puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó los codos en la valla, observando al caballo que tantos problemas le había causado correr libremente. Sin duda estaba feliz en ese lugar.

Caroline llegó a los veinte segundos con una zanahoria en la mano y partió un trozo. Chasqueó la lengua para llamar la atención de algún caballo, pero la yegua simplemente levantó la cabeza para observarla y volvió a centrarse en el pasto.

Caroline frunció el ceño.

Klaus rió.

– Responde a los silbidos.

Caroline por algún motivo se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Cuando Klaus le preguntó ella respondió entre dientes que no sabía silbar. Eso lo hizo reír.

Klaus silbó entonces haciendo que la niña diera un salto por la sorpresa. Al instante la yegua se acercó trotando. Caroline sonrió ampliamente y se subió a la valla del recinto, colocando los pies en la madera más baja para poder darle un trozo de zanahoria al caballo, que la recibió gustoso. Le acarició el hocico mientras comía. La yegua no hizo ningún amago de apartarse. Estaba acostumbrada a las personas, cosa que siempre le había extrañado. Al fin y al cabo, su dueño era Klaus. No lo imaginaba tratando con cariño a ningún animal después de haber visto como trataba a Storm. Aunque después recordó que Klaus acabó librando al caballo de suciedad cuando volvió esa mañana lleno de barro.

No sabía que pensar. Cada vez que decidía que Klaus le gustaba este le hacía algo que la hacía cambiar drasticamente de opinión. Era difícil tener una visión clara sobre él.

– Me recordaste a mí mismo. – Caroline se volvió a mirarlo con la confusión plasmada en el rostro, sin saber de que estaba hablando. Klaus sonrió, con la mirada puesta en el caballo. – Aquella noche, cuando te vi en aquella cuna completamente desprotegida, hiciste algo que me sorprendió considerablemente. – Klaus esbozó una sonrisa y acarició con la mano el caballo cuando este buscó sus atenciones – Estaba allí con intención de deshacerme de ti, cubierto de sangre, y tú sin embargo todo cuanto hiciste fue sonreír al verme. En aquel momento no pude evitar decirme a mi mismo, no es curioso, la forma en la que un niño busca la atención de aquel que solo tiene intención de destruirlo. No pueden verlo, su inocencia no se los permite.

Caroline lo observó con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

– ¿También quisieron deshacerse de ti cuando no eras más que un niño?

Klaus sonrió con melancolía y finalmente dejó de acariciar al caballo y la miró.

– Lo hubiera hecho, de no haber sido por mi madre. En tu caso, Rebekah fue la que quiso protegerte de mi amenaza.

– ¿Quién era él? ¿Tu padre?

Después de unos segundos, para sorpresa de Caroline, él asintió.

– Me despreciaba. Y más cuando averiguó que no era su hijo.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué me desprecias a mi?

Klaus la miró sorprendido.

– Yo no... – Klaus suspiró y acabó frunciendo el ceño. – No te desprecio – Terminó diciendo cuidadosamente.

Antes de que Caroline pudiera objetar algo, la interrumpió.

– Aquel día estaba enfadado. Rebekah me dio de lado, decidió que lo que más le convenía a ella y a ti era dejar este pueblo. Yo sin embargo– al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se calló al instante. Ella no iba a poder comprenderlo. No a su edad, no conocía la historia de su familia, y desde luego no iba a contarle nada sobre Katerina, así que simplemente le dijo la única verdad que en aquel momento podía contarle – Aunque Rebekah no se hubiera interpuesto en mi camino ese día, yo no te habría hecho daño. No me lo hubiera permitido.

La niña lo observó indecisa, sin saber si creer sus palabras o no. Una parte de ella quería creerlo, pero también había una gran parte dentro de ella que no podía ignorar el hecho de que, tiempo atrás, cuando no había sido más que un bebé, él quiso dañarla.

– Pero cuando era...

– ¿Te dejé vivir, no es así?

– ¿Solo porque era como tú?

Klaus apretó la mandíbula. ¿Qué responder a eso? Sinceramente, no lo sabía. Quizá la dejó con vida porque le recordó a él, y de no haber sido así la hubiera acabado matando. ¿Hubiera sido capaz de matarla? No quería pensar en ello. Finalmente suspiró y se centró en el presente. Miró a la niña que lo observaba con ojos brillantes, aguardando su respuesta.

– Algo así.

Caroline siguió estudiándolo, sin duda esperando que añadiera algo más, y eso lo hizo sonreír. Se puso de cuclillas, quedando casi a su altura.

– Me disculpo por eso. Y también por lo del otro día. Sabes que estaba enfadado.

Ella frunció el ceño.

– ¿Vas a volver a enfadarte conmigo por algo de lo que no he tenido culpa?

Klaus sonrió.

– No. A menos que me des motivos para hacerlo.

– ¿Cómo no llegar al estante más alto?

Aquello le arrancó una pequeña carcajada, recordando el momento en el que le pidió que le pasara el paño para limpiar al caballo.

Caroline se mantuvo seria sin embargo, y solo sonrió cuando Klaus le dio con su dedo un leve toque en la nariz.

– Ya he hecho mis buenas acciones del día. No pienso disculparme por nada más.

Y tras decir eso, se levantó con intención de entrar a casa a prepararlo todo para la mudanza, o más bien, para empezar una nueva vida lejos de aquel pueblo condenado, con su familia.

– ¿Klaus?

El híbrido se detuvo antes de entrar a casa y se dio la vuelta con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Podré llevarme mis cosas a la nueva casa?

Él simplemente asintió.

Aun así, supo que había algo más que la mantenía preocupada por la forma en la que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

– ¿Y Storm? ¿Vendrá con nosotros?

Klaus frunció el ceño mirando al caballo negro pastar nuevamente dentro del recinto. Ya no corría, estaba completamente relajado. Se mordió la lengua. Pero al fijarse en Caroline y en la forma en la que le suplicaba con la mirada, acabó frunciendo aun más el ceño. Si alguien le hubiera dicho tres días atrás que este día iba a terminar de esta forma le hubiera partido el cuello sin dudarlo, pero sin embargo todo cuanto hizo en ese instante fue asentir de mala gana.

Y todo cuanto vio antes de entrar a casa fue la sonrisa radiante de felicidad de la niña.

* * *

**No me ha convencido de todo este capítulo. ****Pero en fin, de todas formas estoy feliz. En el siguiente capítulo habrá otro salto en el tiempo. Por fin puedo empezar a escribir sobre una Caroline más mayorcita, no sabéis lo ilusionada que estoy :)**


End file.
